Android Love
by Midnite Fare
Summary: Serriarn, a girl with wings, has had to abandom her family as RISC; a leading organistion specialising in the extraction of abnormal abilities, hunts her. In constant risk of being captured will she find her missing family? Will she find love once more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He pushed his cup to the edge of the seat and let it fall to the ground. Jucie spilt everywhere.

'Maid,' He yelled.

I grumbled but did as I was told; I could not afford to give my identity away to him while I was still under investigation and forever would be until the day I die or am captured. I did not know his name, nor did he ever look at me, yet I knew what he looked like. His short black hair was cut like all the other boys, spiky with the side fringe. His eyes were a rich dark chocolate, yet I did not know what he looked like when he smiled. He never smiled when I was around. Actually he never smiled when anyone was at home at all. He left the seat as I came, head bowed, to clean up the juice with a cloth. I could have sworn he was doing it on purpose. These last couple of days he has been pushing me to my limits by making a mess of everything and I say he was about my age or a bit older. Not since he came home did the house look clean. I sighed. The day was almost up, yet the heat still stayed the same. I heard the door close behind me. He had gone out for the night. Good! Now it is my time to relax. I only need to do this job for a couple more days to get enough money to try and survive out there. The phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Clean the second lounge room by the day after tomorrow.' The deep voice could be distinguished as my employer.

The phone went dead.

I sighed. I'll do it tomorrow. I went around and turned off all the lights in the apartment then left, locking the door behind me. I got into the lift and travelled down 12 levels until I reached the ground level. I got out of the foyer into the bustling streets of the city. Around the building in a dark alley way, I undid the suspenders and let my wings unfold. I sighed in relief. Reaching around I undid the little flaps that allowed my wings to come out of my shirt. I spread them wide and took off into the heavy and polluted night air. I flew higher and higher towards one of the many tall nice looking high rises. I gently landed on my small sleeping mattress. I could sleep in the apartment but the room was absolutely horrible. It was small and tiny and there were cameras in the corner of the room, watching my every move. It was kind of disturbing being watched 24/7. I lay down to sleep on the mattress with my small pillow supporting my head. There were no stars up in the sky, there never was because of the clouds constantly covering them up. I thought of home and the stars that could be seen from out in the backyard. Nancia loved to look at the stars. Lasers, all different colours, shined into the clouds creating a pallet of neon colours and a sign, a promotion, for a new technology upgrade

I woke up to the sound of my mobile phone alarm. 5 o'clock. Whoop Dee Doo! I had to get down there before the guy woke up.

I flew down and around the building so that no one would see me. I landed swiftly in the same abandoned alley way and strapped up my wings again. I followed the same pattern I did the other two days and travelled up to the apartment. I unlocked the door and went inside. I checked the guy's room first but no one was there. Yes! I had the whole house to myself. I went to the second lounge room. Great! It was a mess, with dust covering everything and rubbish and crap like that everywhere. I went and got the mop, dustpan, cloth and cleaning stuff from the small laundry room and got to work. I tried to turn on the old stereo system but it would work. I checked the back and a couple of plugs weren't connected. I plugged them back in and saw a loose cable. I plugged the cable into the speakers and turned on the machine, nothing. I fiddled with some buttons and pulled a few cables and switched them around and finally got it to work. I cranked the volume up and started to mop the floor to the sweet sound of music.

I took the cloth from the table and went around lifting all the little figurines from their places and wiping underneath them. The lounge room was relatively big with the entrance in a big arc with no door. There was a television on the far wall and large shelves with a stereo on the east and west wall.

I started to sing to lighten the mood of the already depressing day. Never had I been so sour or so annoyed at anyone. At home, everyone always commented on my nice manners but now, I was constantly berated for my lack work that was being done.

I could feel some one watching me. I spun around and there he was, leaning up against the arc with his arms cross. Surprise flicked across his face when he saw me but then a mask of stone came crashing down. I could play that game too. I quickly turned it off.

'How did you get it to work?'

I shrugged in reply.

He grunted and left but I could see he was intrigued and suspicious.

I left the apartment at around 7 o'clock. I think the guy was still in there but I didn't care. I was in need of some good food. I travelled down the lift and left the foyer and came on to the familiar bustling street. I looked left and right but I saw no one that could be a hazard to me, so I went left.

I walked on passing many people that stared at me. This attention was bad, but how could I change my appearance. It was inevitable but I continued on.

I turned left up the next street and found myself on the market part of the town. The cheap night market was filled with tourists and shop keepers trying to sell their fake handbags and sun glasses. I walked down the centre so as not to get stuck in the small path ways they made between their shops and other shops on the side.

'Hey Miss. Yes you.'

I walked on. I stopped briefly because I could feel someone was watching me again. I turned to a small shop next to me selling fake designer handbags. I looked left and there he was once again staring at me, my employer's son was following me. He thought he could follow me without me noticing. I'll show him!

I moved along quickly, occasionally turning to look at a store and using my peripheral vision, I saw he was still following me. I kept walking until I came to the main road again. I turned right onto the foot path and turned right again into a small alley and waited just on the inside. I didn't have to wait long. I heard him before I saw him. I stuck my leg out so my body was concealed by the wall and hoped my senses were correct. They were. He tripped and fell face first into the ground, but he jumped up shortly after.

'Why were you following me?' I demanded.

He didn't answer. A frown was fixed upon his face.

'Serves you right for the way you have been treating me these past couple of days!'

I walked away from him, heading towards the food stalls. I went around looking at all the dishes and decided to have some bread and roast chicken. I sat down at one of the cheap plastic tables and waited. This was in the poorer part of the technological booming town, where all those not in the loop went to grab a bite and buy clothes that weren't so expensive.

She was deaf and held up two fingers.

I fished out two dollars from my pocket of my pants and gave it to her.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

'Why did you ask for this job?'

I looked up and there he was, again. Is there no way to have peace anymore?

'Why do you care anyway? You probably get maids in and out of your apartment every week with the way you treat them. Do you go following them too?' I retorted.

He sat down. Was that a smile was playing around his lips?

'You clearly know how to hand it back maid,' he said.

I gave him a hidden glare from beneath my hands.

'Why were you following me?' I asked.

'No reason.' He said simply as the lady delivered my juice. He signalled to her for one more.

'Do you treat all your maids like trash?'

He looked at me.

'That is none of your business.'

I sat there fuming. So he followed me here then he sits down without asking me and then he doesn't answer any of my questions. I can play that game too.

My food arrived. I quickly forgot about him as the smell wafted up to me. I took my knife and fork and started to eat, ignoring him completely.

'What is your name?' he asked me finally.

I kept eating.

'Maid, I asked you a question.'

I shot an evil glance at him but continued to eat. I was taught always to ignore those who didn't speak to me properly.

His drink came. He glanced at it then started to tap his fingers on the table.

'You're not earning yourself a good reputation for yourself. My father could easily hear about how the maid has gone against his orders. Or maybe I should just tell my father that the maid has stolen something. That is if you do not reply to your masters questions.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wasn't hungry anymore.

'You listen to me, whatever your name is. I wouldn't give a crap if you told your daddy about what I did. Who in their right mind would work for some 'master' who pays them a pathetic wage of 12.50 a day, and a son who purposely makes a mess of the place. You're probably wondering why I even took the job. But of course I'm not going to tell you because you probably don't even care anyway. Go on, go get me fired. What do I care?' I hissed.

He was silent.

'Don't tempt me girl. With what you look like now everyone in this city will see you. You will be put to the streets instead of living in the conditions you are now. I say you should beg for forgiveness before I do take that step and kick you out onto the streets in the middle of the night with nothing at all. You need us,' he replied evenly.

I laughed.

'You know nothing of what I am and what I need. I welcome the streets with open arms. So if you would excuse me Your Royal Ass-holiness. I will be going out into the night now and never shall I return to you and your apartment.' I said finally as I stood up and walked out of the small eating area. All in a good days work, I thought miserably.

'Hey! Wait up!'

I turned around and could not believe my eyes. Was he running to catch up to me? After what I said to him, surely that would hurt him enough. Is he coming back for more?

My own mask of stone came crashing down.

'What?' I snapped.

'You interest me. You clearly are not a maid, nor do you come from around the city. You can barely speak the language of the rich and you hang around in these poor areas...well not that I would expect a maid to hang out in the rich areas yet there is something more about oyu. I'm must admit I am intrigued.'

I was silently stunned.

'Why don't we start afresh this time?' he asked.

'What so that you can treat me the same way you have?'

'No. As something along the lines of newly acquainted co-workers,' He replied.

I studied him for a moment.

'Co-workers...' I said.

He nodded.

'First of all, we are not co-workers. You do nothing to help with the 'work' and second of all. I have already quit so we can no longer be 'co-workers,' I said sarcastically.

'Would you settle for friends?'

'I thought that Would you settle for friends?'

'I thought that the rich don't mess with the servants of society.'

'I thought you said you weren't,' he commented.

'Fine...Let us be friends,' I sighed giving up. He had a way to start arguments.

'Names Seth, and yours?'

'Serriarn' I smiled faintly

For the first time he smiled. His face lighted up and I saw something else there but it was quickly gone.

'Intriguing name,' he remarked.

'Why do you treat your workers so horribly?' I asked as I started to walk forward hoping he would follow. He did.

'It's complicated.' He said. I laughed out loud.

'That phrase is so lame.' I said. He smiled softly staring at the ground..

'Well my parents are constantly at work so I am usually at the house alone except for the maids. They don't do much.'

'Except clean your entire house,' I said. He grunted.

I could see that he didn't like me when I had started working. How many had they been through?

'Anyway, where did you come from? You are not a maid because you do not sleep in the maid room and you know how to work technology. Obviously you have some education.'

'I'm here on a holiday and I need to earn up some cash.'

He looked at me sceptically. I was a pretty lame excuse to avoid the question. Clearly he could see that if I was on holiday then I would have got my own place to live in. Surprisingly he did not question it.

'Where do we go now...Seth,' I said slowly.

'Home, my father would be arriving home tonight. He has to see that I am there.'

We walked on in silence. I admired the tall buildings and how the city lighted up at night. Though the ground wasn't that pleasing nor was some of the smells of this area. I didn't smell that good either. I hadn't had a shower in at least two days and I needed some new clothes. Luckily the prices of the poor area were relatively cheap. I decided to go shopping tomorrow. It was my day off...wasn't it? Do maids even get days off?

I was about to ask him when he turned left. I realised we had made it back to the apartment blocks, back into the really posh area.

He stopped and turned around.

'Aren't you coming?' he asked curiously.

I shook my head.

'I've have got to go somewhere. Just tell him that I am in the room.' I said. It was a lie of course because I would have had no clue where to go in the city but thanks to my wings, it wasn't that hard to find things.

His eyes narrowed. He didn't believe me either. Was I that bad a liar?

'You are not running away are you?'

'No, we are friends are we?' I said.

He still watched me as I turned to keep going straight. But then I noticed a couple of guys that looked like the ones that were chasing me. I froze. They were the ones that are trying to capture me and take me to the corporation boss. How did they find me here? They can't see me now, I thought, panicking now.

'Are you alright,' Seth asked me. He had seen the look of terror upon my face.

'Yep fine, I'll see you around,' the mask came crashing down. He can't know. I'm not going to bring an innocent into this.

I turned the opposite direction and had to restrain myself from running. I walked further along trying to look for a dark area. There was one about 20 metres up ahead.

I breathed in slowly trying to slow my heart beat down.

I managed to reach the alley way and peeked around the edges of the wall once in the cover of darkness.

They didn't follow me though they did stop to look at the apartment where Seth and his family were staying. I sighed. Safe for the moment, I guess. I thought.

I unstrapped my wings and set off into the sky. I defiantly needed to do some shopping tomorrow. Or at least wash these clothes and myself.

I lay down to sleep on my makeshift bed. Seth was actually quite nice, when you are on his side of course. I closed my eyes thinking of what this could mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My alarm went off again. Couldn't I get a decent sleep these days? This weather did not help at all either and I had a job to get too as well. I grabbed my spare money from my purse and shoved it in my pocket. I got up and went to the opposite side of the roof. I ran as fast as I could and jumped off the edge. The exhilaration that I felt as I dove through the air towards the ground was awesome. I spread out my wings as I got nearer and glided towards that alley way.

After the jump I was in a good mood. I went up the lift and excited up to the door.

I tried to open it but it was locked.

I knocked.

The door opened after I heard the key turning in the lock. I swallowed as it was my boss who opened it.

'What are you doing out?' he said harshly. I quickly looked down avoiding his stern gaze. He was just as tall as me yet his very demeanour made him seem as if he was six foot.

'I...' I started.

'Luckily for you this is first warning.' He said cutting me off. I switched on my mask of stone.

He opened the door wide and let me enter. He led me through to the small maid's room. I saw Seth sitting on one of the couches in the main lounge room. His face was expressionless as he watched TV.

'Get in.'

I went in and he slammed the door on me locking me in from the outside.

I forced down the scream that rose in my throat. I'll get him. I leaned up against the door with my ear on it but it was pointless seeing as I did not know the language that they spoke.

I did not hear an answer either. I looked around the room. There was a simple small mattress upon the floor and a window. I thought about jumping through it when the there was a clicking noise from the door. It opened and there I saw Seth.

'Sorry about that. My father can be an arse sometimes,' he said simply.

I didn't know what to say. Just yesterday he was all stuck up and threatening to tell his father about me and now he just released me from my own prison.

'How come yesterday you were threatening to get your dad onto what I have done and now once he has found out you set me free? I don't get it?'

He smiled. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt that hugged his sides with a pair of black skinny jeans on. His hair was in its usual style; spiky with a bit of a side fringe happening. He looked good, I had to admit, simple but tasteful.

'I told you, you're something interesting. Something you don't find these days.'

'Right, well thank you anyway,' I said gratefully.

He nodded as I followed him out into the lounge room.

'So what are you going to do today?' I asked.

'I don't know. What about you?'

'I guess clean your house first and then probably go and shop,' I said thoughtfully.

'So now you have money?'

I looked at him.

'Well yeah. I still need more that is partly the reason I came to work here, but seeing as I haven't received my pay yet I'm a bit low on cash right now.'

'Great. Well you better start cleaning now so we can leave earlier and meet up with them,' he said turning away from me and smiling.

'Who is them and why is it a 'we' all of a sudden?' I asked.

'Well I originally had plans to hang out with some friends but I couldn't be bothered but now that you need to go shopping I have an excuse to take you.'

'So you would hang out with you maid now?' I asked disbelieving.

He looked at me then.

'You're not a maid though.'

I smiled.

'I'll get to work then umm...' I paused.

'Yes Serriarn?'

'Could I have a shower...please?'

He looked me up and down. I wonder what he thought when he looked at me. My hair was all greasy, my clothes stunk, I hadn't brushed my teeth in ages and I was just dirty in general.

'Go ahead then,' he finally said.

I exited out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and smelling a lot cleaner. Although I still wore the same trousers, t-shirt and sneakers that I had been before. My hair was all matted and wet but I just put it up in a high pony tail.

'You're going like that?' he asked from the door way.

I nodded.

'I haven't got any other clothes to wear. That is what today's shopping trip was for.'

'My mother has got some clothes. You can borrow some of hers,' he said walking down the hall and turning into another room.

I hesitated but he beckoned me on. I followed him and entered into a huge suite. A double bed was placed in the centre but it looked as though no one had slept in it for ages. A wardrobe stood at the far end with framed pictures on top. I walked over to it and saw that these pictures were of Seth and his mother and father. Seth looked as though he was five or six. He had the same dark eyes and that smile that came out only once while I have known him, His parents, on the other hand, looked as though they just been in a war. Their faces were dead serious.

'Here.'

I turned around and saw him come out of a walk in closet. He held out a purple dress t-shirt and a checked black and white skirt and black leggings and a pair of medium sized black wedges.

'Wow. Your mum wears this? She must be pretty stylish,' I commented.

He laughed a genuine laugh.

'Thinks she is stylish, but is not. Most of the time she dresses to young and believes that to wear young clothes is to be young once more.'

I took the clothes from him and went out into the bathroom again. I started up the shower on cold. It was definitely refreshing and I had almost forgotten what it was like to have a shower and be clean. I tried the clothes on and they were almost a perfect fit except they were a little too tight. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and used to the towel I used before to rub it dry. It took a while but in the end it seemed pretty dry, I rummaged through the cupboard beneath the basin and found a brush. It felt good to finally have my hair combed and straight. I pulled the top of my hair into a loose pony tail and left the rest out then I took the money in the pocket of my pants out and shoved them into my bra.

I exited the bathroom. Seth was standing with his back to the bathroom looking out at the view.

'Good enough for you and your friends?' I asked.

He turned around and just stared. Surprise was written all over his face.

'Never have you seen a maid wash up this good eh?' I asked cheekily.

'Err...yeah. Um... we should probably get going.' He said finally removing me from his gaze.

We stood in silence as the lift descended.

'So how many friends are you meeting today?' I asked filling the silence.

'We,' he corrected,' are joining five of my friends for lunch in the major shopping mall around the corner.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a nice place though very expensive. But of course Seth wouldn't know because he was rich. It wouldn't make a difference to him.

I walked out after him and followed him to the side of the road where he waved down a taxi. I wasn't quite used to walking in heels but after a while I managed to not stumble every so often.

A taxi stopped just in front of us. We got in and Seth muttered some words about the place we were going. I stared out the window at the city. The car started to move and soon the city was rushing past us before stopping again because of the traffic jam. I looked across the side of the road and there were the two men again. This time he had four other men with them. They are still searching for me. I looked down at my shoes and ducked my head slightly hoping they would not randomly search the cars.

'So... what are you friends like, do you go to school at all?' I asked him starting a conversation so I had an excuse to turn my head away from the window as we started to move again.

'It's is holidays currently and these friends are just people that I hang out with. They're fake of course. Just people who want to look rich and be rich and act like they are rich so they can hang out with the 'in' people.' He said looking out his window.

Seth sounded like someone that had a really bad life. His parents were never home, he had no true friends and he was always angry.

'Well at least you won't have to deal with them alone,' I said smiling.

He turned to me at the comment. A faint smile could be seen.

'Here we are,' he said turning his gaze towards my window.

I looked around and there was the mall, the city's most awesome looking place.

He paid the cab driver and got out of the car. I followed suit.

The heat was intense as we stepped out. It was the middle of the day. I was looking forward to entering into a nice cool shopping centre.

'I have already texted my friends, so they should be waiting just inside,' he said.

Great, I wonder what they are like.

The electric doors slid open for us. The shopping centre greeted us with a blast of cool air. I breathed in and out relieved that we got out of the humid air.

'Seth!'

I looked at where the voice had come from and near the escalators to go up were the five friends he was talking about. There were two boys that dressed in a similar fashion to Seth except with different looks. The three girls, on the other hand, were in the most revealing clothes I had seen. They wore mini-skirts that came way above their knees and they had low cuts tops on with high heels. Where did they think they were going, to a club? They all came fast walking, and stumbling towards us. I hid a smile as they approached.

'We thought you would never come man,' one of the guys said. He wore a sling bag over his shoulder.

'Who is this?' one of the girls asked eyeing me up and down. Her hair was cut straight and had a fringe.

'This is Serriarn . She is a friend from overseas.' He said casually.

I looked at Seth. He had a way with words that could seem to another person as if all that he said was the truth.

'Hello,' I said looking each one in the eye.

'Hi,' said the other guy who was wearing red flannelette over his white t-shirt.

All of the girls mumbled a hello or maybe it was something else that they said.

'This is Trent,' he pointed to the guy with the sling bag, 'Lily,' he pointed to the girl with the classic haircut,' Suzie,' he nodded towards the tallest of the three girls,' Mel,' the last of the girls,' and this is Rin,' he said as I looked towards the last of the guys, the only one who had said hello.

'What should we do now?' Lily asked looking at Seth. The question seemed as though it was for everyone to answer but it was obviously intended for Seth.

'Well we can get some lunch first then you can go shop,' he said looking at me,' if that is alright with you.'

I could feel the girl's eyes upon me. I realised why they were so uptight. I was a potential threat to them because I was closer than them to Seth. I laughed at their only goals in life

'Sure.'

Seth led the way through the shopping centre with Lily, Suzie and Mel surrounding him. I hung back and just followed. I was joined shortly by Rin and Trent.

'So where did you come from anyway?' Trent asked. Both their accents were more pronounced than Seth's.

'Um...Well my family moved around a lot so I have lived in many countries,' I lied.

'Serriarn? You have a very odd name,' Rin tried my name out.

I smiled, 'So I have been told.'

We continued on in silence until we came to a small cafe.

'You guys can go ahead and eat. I might just go and shop now,' I said as they entered the eatery. Seth eyed me out but then shrugged.

'We will meet you in about an hour's time. Is that long enough? Good. We will meet you in the front of the shopping centre, where we came in.'

I nodded.

I turned around and walked away.

I loved it here because of its huge shopping centre's where you could find anything and everything you ever wanted. There were so many fashion boutiques and stores but I was limited on what I could buy. I had only about two hundred dollars in all. I vaguely thought of how my family was going and how much money they had. Were they alright? Did Nancia have enough food?

At the end of the hour I had scoured all the floors and shops. I came to the bottom of the escalator where I had first saw Seth's friends with two dresses, a pair of shoes and some ¾ pants and a couple of tops. I had spent about one hundred and ten d0llars of my money, but I guess it was put to good use.

They were all waiting for me on a bench. From a distance Seth looked happy as he talked to Trent and Rin, though if you looked long enough you could see his smile falter occasionally. He spotted me first and stood up off the bench. A proper smile crossed his face.

'Did you buy what you wanted?' Mel asked me.

I nodded.

'Let's go to the movies now, there are some awesome new movies just released' Trent said.

'Sure.'

I followed the gang outside into the blistering heat of the day and stopped behind Seth on the side of the road. The traffic was rushing past. Mel and Trent ran across the road when a small gap presented itself. They were followed shortly by Lily and Rin.

Suzie, Seth and I were last to cross. Trent and Lily were waving frantically when there was a small pause among the traffic.

Seth stepped of the kerb and started to cross getting almost halfway across the road when a lot of honks could be heard turned my head towards the right side and saw that he judged the traffic wrong. The taxi was coming at full speed and was going to hit him. Suzie was screaming his name, and so were Trent and Lily.

Seth was transfixed by it. He was either frozen with terror or the realisation that he was going to be hit.

The taxi was coming getting closer to its target and it was catching a lot of attention too. I ran as fast as I could in heels towards Seth and grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him backwards towards the side of the road. The taxi came within inches of hitting Seth and I.

I stumbled back as I let go of his shirt and he fell to the ground near Suzie's feet.

I could hear her fuss over him but I wasn't concentrating on Seth. People had stopped to stare creating a lot of attention towards us. I stood still as I passed my gaze over anyone that could seem a potential threat. I kept my gaze on two men dressed in khaki pants and different coloured shirts. They were both looking at me then at a piece of paper in their hand. I caught a glimpse of it as one of the men swung it around in a wide arc. It was me except I looked dirtier.

I swung around and crouched next to the still shocked Seth.

'What were you thinking?' I hissed angrily.

'What...' he started.

'Why are you getting angry at him? He could have been killed?' Suzie said angrily to me.

'Yeah, well he shouldn't have been standing out in the middle of the street in the first place. Maybe I should hit some sense into him but first he has to take me home.' I said. I looked over to where the men were. They were already moving towards us. Suzie got up and stood in front of Seth, protecting him.

'He is not going anywhere. He will come with me and you will not hit him otherwise I...'

'What are you going to do? Try and hit me. Go on then, give it your best shot,' I said to her. She was half a head taller than me but that didn't make any difference because my anger was had a greater source. All my hard work of being incognito was ruined now because of his stupid arrogance of thinking that he could pass the street whenever he wanted and at whatever speed.

She brought her hand up and swung it towards my face so as if she were to slap me. She was not going to give him up so I would have to leave without him. It would be better. My hand reached out instinctively.

'Don't dare even to touch me, otherwise you are getting yourself involved more than what you wanted.' I hissed into her ear as I held onto her wrist in mid air.

I looked around. Now there was a crowd around us and I could see the two men pushing through to try and reach us.

I flicked her hand away.

'I have to go Seth,' I said looking him in the eye. I turned around and headed in the opposite direction, pushing through the crowd. Once out of the crowd that had gotten bigger I started to run along the street. It was much harder with the wedges on but I wasn't going to run on a ground like this with bare feet.

How far was it too Seth's house from here? I tried to remember about the taxi trip. It didn't take that long and I didn't notice any turns. I decided to just keep running on the straight road. It took me about five minutes until I started to recognise things. I slowed to a walk and went to that same alley way. I stopped and rested for a moment bending over to catch my breath. The back of my neck prickled. I stood up straight and saw someone I did not want to.

'What the bloody hell are you doing here? I told you not to follow me.' I growled.

'I think I ought to get some explanations. You save my life and now you are angry at me...for what?' Seth demanded coming forward towards me. Anger was set hard on his face.

'What is your real intention for being here? You are hiding something.'

'You don't need to know! I can take care of my own problems and I don't want you or anyone else to get involved,' I said.

'Involved in what?'

I cursed at myself for saying that.

'I'm going now. Thanks for all that you have done but I shall be on my way now,' I said starting to walk towards him. He stepped in front of me, I tried to move left but he mirrored my movements.

'After all that I have done for you, now you abandon me? I told you things about me but you haven't revealed anything of yourself to me. I gave you a place to stay when you didn't have one. Tell me what is going on, what secrets are you hiding. Who are you really!' he said looking down at me.

I looked past him and sighed.

'It's too late. I told you to go but you would not listen, now you are trapped in a battle that is not even yours,' I said sadly.

He turned around and could see him stiffen.

'Who are they?'

'Serriarn, we need you to come with us now,' the first man said, he looked Asian.

I regained my posture. The last thing I was going to do was to get Seth safely out.

'Why do you need me, will you let my friend here go first so we may talk more privately,' I said pointing to Seth.

'No. I'm staying,' He said loudly.

'The boy can stay,' the second man said showing no emotion on his face,' he seems like he knows you so he could be of valuable to service to our employer.'

I elbowed him in the kidneys as I stepped up forward next to him.

'What if I don't want to meet your employer?' I said defiantly.

'We will use force,' the Asian man warned.

'Why does he need to meet with me?'

'He knows about you and your special...secret. Now come with us now or we will make you come with us.'

Seth looked at me. I walked forward a step. He grabbed my elbow.

'What are you doing?' he hissed.

'When I distract them you run. Got it?'

He looked confused.

'Fine,' I said and walked towards them. I hoped that Seth was going to run.

I stopped a couple of metres away from them, and I waited.

'Watch out! Look behind you!' I screamed pointing to the road behind them.

They turned around and I sprinted up to them and kicked the Asian man in between the legs he went down. The other man turned around and blocked the punch that I aimed at his head. He grabbed my hair and pulled. I struggled at first but thought better of it. I aimed a blow at his stomach, he released my hair and I laid into him with punches. He fell to the ground. I straightened and turned to see that Seth was gone. Good. Finally he listened. I heard some shuffling from behind me. I just turned around as the man was on his feet again and had already thrown a punch at me. A blur happened before me as I was knocked back out of the way. It was Seth. He blocked the punch and sent his own back with so much force that he sent the man flying back to the ground. He turned around and looked at me. It was too late now; he was too deeply involved to be ignored. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the alley way and ran right with him half stumbling behind me. I slowed down once we got far away from where we left them. I stopped and looked around.

'You can let go of my hand now.'

I dropped his hand.

'Oh. Sorry,' I said, I caught him smiling. My stomach growled.

'You need food,' he said.

'Well that is not the worst of our worries now eh?'

'Our worries?' he said.

'Well since you wouldn't run away when I told you to, you are now involved and so you will be on their suspect list too for helping me.'

'Hey. I wasn't just going to leave a good fight, and you needed my help anyway,' he said dismissively. I was going to start to argue back but I saw some suspicious men coming around the corner.

'We need to keep moving,' I said to Seth.

He nodded and we set off again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Well are you going to tell what is happening?'

'Yes once we are safely off the streets,' I said still looking at the men. They had stopped briefly but continued on.

'I need to get some things from your place, I am not going to run around in your mother's clothing everyday and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me to either. So which is the best way to get back to your place without going past the same alley way?'

He thought about it for a moment.

'We can turn here,' he pointed to a road a couple metres away from me,' and then follow the main road until the second left. We should then be able to come around the back through the back way.'

'Let's go, lead the way.' I said beckoning forward.

I followed Seth silently around the bunch of buildings and down the main road to the huge building where his apartment was. He opened the back door silently and entered, closing it behind me. I got in the elevator behind him and watched the doors closed.

There was an awkward silence as the elevator ascended. Seth just stepped out of the elevator when that funny feeling again. I got out quickly before the doors shut and pushed Seth up against the door of his apartment.

'What are you doing?'

I shushed him and leaned back out again. There were a bunch of men down the hall knocking and looking in each of the apartments. They were quite a way down but they would reach us soon. I realised we were uncomfortable close as I started to notice his heart beat and ragged breathing.

I opened the door and pushed him in and went towards the bathroom and got my clothes but Seth blocked my way when I tried to get out. Again he mirrored my movements.

'Tell me what is going on!' He demanded.

I sighed. There was no use trying to avoid it more. He was going to find out sooner or later. I was about to sit down when a knock was at the door. Seth eyed me out but then went over to the door. He opened it.

'Hello? Yes, no I'm sorry I don't... You want to have a look inside... What is this for?' There was a pause,' No.' and with that Seth closed the door on them.

Why did he do that?

I quickly ran to my room and shut the door and locked it. I was just in time when the apartment door slammed open. I could hear voices on the other side and Seth's complaint. They were searching the house. I closed the curtains so the room darkened and then got changed into some of my new clothes. I put my black skinny jeans on and then I cut holes into the green top and fitted my wings into it. The door handle rattled as the people on the other side tried to get in.

'Why is it locked?' A gruff voice said.

'There is only spare stuff in here. Nothing we use often so it gets locked away,' Seth said.

They moved on. I quietly went to the door and unlocked it and peeked out. Seth stood with his back to me as the three men moved further through the house.

'I just need to go to the bathroom,' Seth said. Yes! My chance is now.

As he was just about to turn around I grabbed his shirt and yanked as hard as I could and closed my hand on his mouth as I dragged him inside the room.

He struggled until I let go and set him free.

'What the...'

'Why the hell are you wearing fake wings? This is no time...'

'Idiot! They're not fake!' I said turning around quickly and pulling a feather out.

'Is that what the men are...'

'Yes, that is why these men are chasing me. I came to work for you because that would get me away from prying eyes and would give me a bit of money. Please Seth. You have to keep this quiet.' I pleaded to him.

He was silent, probably still shocked. Suddenly he leaned against the door and sunk to the floor. I was silent. He started to speak.

'My parents were never around when I was little and nor are they ever around now. All I wanted was for them to care for me more or take more notice of me. But they are always away. My friends aren't really friends either. They just want to look popular and feel like they are rich. I have no one in my life nor do I care for life any more. Though when you arrived you made me feel like maybe there is more to life than what it seems at the moment. I won't give you away Serriarn. You are too interesting anyway to let go,' he looked up. I could see there was a deep pain within him.

I came up to him and bent down and took his hand in mine.

'Thank you,' I said. 'Thank you for accepting what I am.' I said genuinely.

'Where did the boy go?'

'We best go,' I said to him.

'How? They are blocking the door.' Seth said confused.

I got up and pulled him up to and went over to the window.

I turned around and just saw Seth hand drop down.

'They are real. You can touch them,' I said. Although we were in a bad position with the men outside looking for me and Seth, I couldn't help but feel at ease around Seth.

Seth looked unsure of what to do so I stretched out my wings into full flight position. He delicately touched my wing then got more confident and stroked it. I turned my attention to the window and opened up the blind then lifted up the window.

'Nice clothes,' he remarked.

I smiled at him. 'Ready?'

'Ready for what?' he said but then understanding dawned on his face as I pointed to the window.

'We're going to jump!'

'What are these for then?' I said.

I got onto the sill of the window and crouched then looked at him expectedly. Luckily the window was big enough to fit me and my wings through it and probably another person too.

'You've got to be joking.' He laughed nervously.

I shook my head.

'The first time is always a little shaky but after that you are going to love flying.'

'Who says I'm going to fly now or again?' he said loudly.

'The kid's in here and the girl too!'

'Now is the time Seth.'

I looked unsure about what to do but the banging on the door and the angry voices outside obviously persuaded him in my favour.

He got onto the sill awkwardly and then crouched there staring down at the ground below. We were close to another two buildings so there was a little abandoned pathway which was a drain with shrubs and grass growing around it.

'Luckily you live so high up so I have enough time to catch him,' I said quietly to myself.

'Catch me?'

Whoops, wasn't meant to say that out loud.

I smiled at him reassuringly.

The banging got louder and seemed like it involved more force.

'You ready?'

'What do I have to do?' he asked.

'You just need to jump then I will follow you and catch you before you hit the ground.'

'What if you don't catch me?' he looked at me then and I saw the worry in his eyes.

I patted his hand.

'Don't worry.'

Now the men outside were using their bodies to try and break it open. It was beginning to work.

'I'll count to three. One. Two. Three. Jump!' I yelled.

He for once did what I said. I watched him jump out of the window in an awkward stance before I followed him. I laughed at the exhilaration as I fell faster towards the ground. I caught up to him. His eyes were squeezed shut. I gripped him under both arms then spread out my wings and angled higher. It had been a while since I actually carried someone up here but after a while my wings regained their old strength and followed true. I flew up higher and higher before we were in the clouds.

'You can open your eyes now,' I whispered in his ear.

He slowly opened his eyes.

'Wow!' He said laughing. 'We are actually flying!' That same smile that I saw in the photo appeared for the first time.

He looked up at me and our eyes met. I smiled back.

'You ready for a second time?'

He looked confused then but then smiled slyly.

'Bring it on.'

I flew even higher until the air got a lot cooler then let go of Seth. He yelled but then whooped. I tucked my wings in and followed him down until I was neck to neck with him. We came through the cloud cover. I went closer to him and put my hands under his arms and spread out my wings. I glided down towards the building where I had been sleeping. It took a couple of minutes to reach the roof. I dropped Seth a metre away from the roof and landed down gently next to him.

'Welcome to my humble sleeping quarters,' I said to him I sat down on my bed sheet near the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He stood silent for a moment longer before rearranging his features.

'You are very good at that?'

'At what?' He said, now looking bored.

'Acting...'

'Acting?'

'One moment you are looking surprised, delighted yet now you look uninterested...almost bored. Do you want to leave?' I asked him. I was saddened by the thought that this boy, that I had revealed my secret to, is can act as distance as if it was an everyday thing that happened to him.

'Yes, why don't I just jump?' He said sarcastically. I raised my eyebrows at him and then frowned.

'Well why don't you. How about I just give you a push then?' I shot back. I stood up and went to stand a few metres away from him. The sight from the top of the building was amazing. Nothing could compare to the lights and sounds and smells that floated to the top of the mega building. We stood in silence. I looked over the bustling city and was reminded so much of how dangerous this new world was.

'Will they go to my home?'

'Most likely...they are probably swarming all over the place by now. Hidden cameras within all the rooms and the like but you are welcome to go back,' I suggested.

He raised his eyebrows at me clearly unimpressed. I folded my wings back and turned my back to the edge. He studied me carefully but a look of confusion passed over his face as I smiled broadly at him. I leaned backwards over the edge and let gravity do the rest. Seth had quick reflexes as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back. We overbalanced and I fell on top of him. Our eyes met for a moment before I smiled shyly and manoeuvred myself off him.

'Err...nice reflexes,' I said smiling and then gestured to my wings.

'Just in case,' he shrugged. A small smile met my lips.

'Where will you stay now?' I asked him.

'We own another apartment on the Southside of town and if that place fails there is another holiday house about 30 minutes out of town.'

I gawked at him but clearly changed my facial expression. His phone rang.

'Hello?' He walked away from me as he talked to the person on the other end. I wondered about the men. I gathered all the information I knew about the people that were stalking me and ran over it within my mind. I had managed to gleam the information from a business card that had slipped out of one of my pre-stalker's pocket. His name was Eli, Eli Tenning. He ran a major corporation collecting valuable, rare and endangered specimens from all over the world and showcased his findings with all the elite of the world. I frowned knowing that all that was ridiculous. His true job to find 'human' specimens from about the world that had special abilities or powers of a sort. Once 'found' and brought back to him, he would then conduct experiments to try to combine powers within one person, making the ultimate killing machine to be sold or used against other nations and great cities. I was next in line but was lucky enough not to be caught yet again never had I heard of people escaping him either. I thought about my family I had left behind. Almost three weeks ago now, I was happily living at home with my sister and my mother and father. I thought about Nancy and how devastated she would have been at my sudden departure. Tears sprang up in my eyes as I recalled that memory. It had been a lovely Thursday evening. Our fire was blazing and everyone was seated around the kitchen table. Nancia had just come running in with her new doll that dad had bought her. She was so proud of it and had kept it with her throughout the entire day and previous night.

'Look how pretty she is Serriarn!' she had squeeled as she jumped up and down with the doll in her hands. I had laughed and agreed with her. Nancia was a eight years old and had not found out about my wings. My mother and father believed it was best that she was not to get involved with it. I thought it was wise too as a little girl's mouth could not be trusted to be kept shut. We lived in a world that was dominated by technology enterprises. They controlled the economy, the government and all the businesses within the world. Constantly we were reminded of their influence over us all. Various advertisements were shown all across the city on great plasma screens, urging us to buy their new products and join in the 'chase' for new merchandise. Yet underneath all that, there were hidden agenda's to these enterprises that wanted 'nothing more than to help the people of the world get ahead'. My family was not rich and we were only sustained by my father's job working as a janitor for the major water corporation of Treckenar yet he had been laid off only on Monday. He had spent his days searching for new jobs as our meagre money slowly had started to trickle away. Treckenar is a monopoly of the world and controlled all households with restricted amounts of water. Discrimination was involved. The rich received more water because of their pay yet folks, like us, were limited to about five litres a day for both washing and drinking. My mother suffered heavily but had managed to keep us going for quite a while now. Earlier on that Thursday morning, my mother had received a letter from the organization of RISC; Research and Investigation of Specialised Citizens.

I had found my mother crying in the kitchen with the letter within her hand. At the time, I knew not what RISC was or what they wanted with me but it seemed like my mother knew.

'What is wrong mother?' I had asked her. Nancia had gone to her primary school and I had a day off to help with the household duties. I had released my wings and was able to fly around freely outside seeing as we lived so far from our neighbours. She had cried even harder as I sheltered her within a hug made up of wings and arms.

'My love, my beautiful daughter...' she couldn't continue and ran off into the other room, dropping the letter accidently on the ground. I picked it up and read it.

RISC had heard word that I had special abilities and would like to look deeper into it. They said they were willing to pay a lump sum of money that would last our family the next twenty years of food, water and rich sheltering. Why was my mother crying? How did they find out. I didn't know but I was furious that they offered my family money for me. They would never give me away...would they? Later that night I had heard my father and mother speaking to each other when they had sent us to bed. I had snuck down and eaves-dropped on their conversation.

'Kennedy...you know what could happen if we don't,' mother had whispered urgently.

'I know, I know. I have heard the stories...but we can't give her to them. Who knows what they will do to her. You know the stories of those that never return to their families.'

Mother then had started to weep. I was saddened by their grief but could understand their hard decision that they had to make. I started to cry silently and had wrote them a farewell letter explaining my choice to run from the corporation and to lead them after me, so that my family could not be hurt. I told them to run and hide away and that I will find them when all is safe. As I packed what few clothes I had, I visited Nancia. She was so beautiful as she slept in her own peaceful existence, away from the troubles of the world that we lived in. Only to protect my family did I run, only to protect Nancia from what could harm her innocence. I had kissed her one last time. She stirred a little before she drifted back to sleep.

'Serriarn?'

I was stirred out of my reverie as Seth nudged me with his foot.

'Huh?'

'You were daydreaming for quite a while there. Are you crying?'

I quickly wiped my eyes and shook my head.

'Do you want to jump or shall I fly you down?' I asked him filling my voice with a mocking tone.

'Fly. Maybe when I find my confidence somewhere down there will I jump,' he admitted. I nodded and took flight. I hovered just above him and slipped my arms underneath his underarms and lifted him off the building. He gave me directions to his next place that he assured me was perfectly hidden and safe.

I set him down carefully and said goodbye.

'You are not staying?' He asked.

I turned around in the air and looked at him quizzically but he didn't reveal any hidden agenda of his question, or he was extremely good at hiding it.

'No, I cannot. I need to think. I will be back in the morning if you want,' I said. He nodded.

'Wait...can I have your number?'

I smiled a small smile as I recited to him my mobile number. He pressed in the numbers expertly into his fancy phone. I turned then and flew back to my safe 'home'.

So far, no ransom note had come my way about my family from RISC. Surely that meant that they had hidden away right? Surely that meant that they hadn't found them yet. I thought to myself. I wished with all my might that that was true. I bunked down within my blankets and soon tears streamed down my face.

'Goodnight, mum, dad, Nancia...wherever you are,' I whispered wiping my eyes of my tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat up as my phone rang loudly beside me.

'Hello?' I said groggily.

'Serriarn?'

'Yes...who is this?' I asked as I wiped my eyes.

'Seth. Just checking that you didn't give a fake number...'

'Why would I do that?' I asked earnestly.

'Never mind.'

'Is that all you called for?' I asked him as I got up and stretched out my legs, arms and wings.

'Nah...gotta call from Rin and the gang. Asked if we want to go out this arvo,' he said.

'We? I highly doubt Lily or any of your entourage wants to see me again,' I said remembering what had happened last time. I doubted that Suzie would enjoy my company. He laughed as he must have remembered too.

'Don't worry about her. Are you gonna come?'

'I'm not sure I should go out. I mean, there are men looking for me...and you.'

'This city is huge and there is no place that I don't know.'

'I don't know Seth...' I said uneasily.

'Sweet, I'll see you at my place in fifteen minutes.'

The receiver sounded. I sighed. Was there anything I could do? I quickly rearranged my hair and then realised all my new clothes was back at the apartment. I groaned and was not game enough to go back there just yet. I set off into the sky, following the directions given to me the previous night. I landed lightly on the doorstep of the two storey house. I knocked on the door. The door was electronic and opened by itself. Nice manners, I thought to myself.

'There are some clothes by the stairs that were my cousins that she has gotten rid of. Shower is down the hall, on the right hand side, last door. Take as long as you like.' Seth's voice crackled on the intercom.

'Do you have any suspenders?'

'Suspenders? What...are you old?' Seth scoffed.

'Well what else will I use to strap back my wings all mighty one?'

He laughed, 'Don't worry, my dad has some. I'll get it for you,' he said and the intercom flickered out. I walked to the stairs and picked up a pretty blue skirt, some silver ballet flats, a simple white tee and a designer coat.

I walked quickly to the shower and undressed. The unlimited supply of hot water loosened all my tense muscles and washed away all the sweat and grime over the past few days. A bottle of lavender scented body wash lay idle on the little rack. I used some and smiled at that familiar scent. At home, father had planted a garden filled with exotic flowers and lavender was a main contender to take over.

No longer than my usual shower that I took at home, I got out and quickly changed into the new clothes. I searched for a hairdryer and found one underneath the sink along with a bottle of spray-on deodorant. I opened the door and found the suspenders. I tied down my wings and slipped on the coat. Tying my long hair back into a pony tail I exited the bathroom and went to sit in the lounge.

'That was short,' he commented.

'I was always brought up to treasure the amount of water we received. But obviously how you live, you don't need to.'

He looked at me up and down. I frowned at him.

'So, where are we going then?' I asked him as I sat down. I was suddenly self-conscious of how short the skirt was and how low cut the t-shirt was. I tied the coat tighter about my waist.

'They want to go for a movie then check out the new mall that has just been completed. All the newest technology is being sold there and Trent needs some new gear,' he said.

'What time?'

He looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. Whoa! Did I sleep in that much?

'Well...now.'

'Now!'

'Chill Serriarn, we get there when we get there. I've already called up a taxi and they should be coming here in about five.'

'I haven't got any money,' I said awkwardly.

'Don't worry 'bout it. I'll shout you but then you can work it off to pay me back,' he said with a smirk. A horn beeped outside. He opened the door and walked out first and hoped into the car.

'And has no manners either,' I mumbled to myself as I hoped in the either side of the car.

These new taxis took no time at all getting to where we wanted even thought it was on the other side of town.

I opened my own door and thanked the driver. He grunted and drove off once we were out of the car. I followed Seth into the large shopping centre. Luckily today was not so warm as the past few days. I kept a sharp eye out for the suspicious men that could be a potential threat but so far, no one looked at me oddly.

'Yo Seth! Dude, you are so late,' Trent called out from outside a sunglasses boutique. He was standing with Lily, Suzie, Mel and a new boy. His hair was a brown-blonde colour. He match Trent's height and was more simple dressed then either Seth and Trent.

'Eli, what up man,' Seth said, his eyes tight as he smiled. He nodded and my eyes met his. He held out his hand to me.

'Serriarn,' I said taking his hand and shaking it.

'It is a pleasure to meet you,' he said genuinely. I smiled back. All of the girls totally ignored me and so I did not say hi. Trent smiled at me and then we moved on.

'I have never heard of you before,' Eli said falling back with me. Seth walked ahead and talked with Trent and the girls. Every so often, he looked back but subtly. I wondered why.

'Well, we haven't really spoken much before this,' I said honestly.

'Who wouldn't think of talking to you? I bet all of the boys are dropping at your feet,' he said smiling cheekily. I laughed awkwardly as a little blush appeared at my face. I turned away and started to talk about the new shops. He followed my train of thought and thankfully played along. They picked a movie once we had reached the cinemas on the sixth floor and I went along with it. Set handed me a ticket and I met his eyes. He stared hard at me before moving on. I frowned a little. Eli continued to chat amiably which I was kind of happy for. I laughed from his jokes and he chose a seat next to me in the movies. I was uninterested in the movie. Obviously the girls chose this one because it was all about a damsel in distress waiting to be saved by her magical prince, except it was set in an apocalyptic world, probably why Seth and Trent said yes to it. Seth sat on my other side to the protests of the girls. I hid my smile as Eli seemed to find the most serious parts of the movie funny.

As we exited the movie, Eli got evil looks as he was laughing all the way out.

'What a great movie,' he said grinning. I smiled at him and shook my head at him.

'Time for lunch eh Seth?' Trent asked. Seth nodded and we headed off towards the food court.

'So tell me about yourself?' Eli asked.

'Ah, well I come from out of town and am here for a holiday,' I said.

'Well you chose the right person to hang with in a big city like this?'

'Who...Seth?'

'Nah not that prick. I'm talking about me,' he grinned. Seth heard it.

'Dude, I could hold you to the ground with one hand,' he said.

'I would like to see you try man,' he said gesturing.

'Why would I waste time on you anyway?'

Eli laughed but then his phone rang.

'Hello?'

I walked away to give him space and looked through the windows of a make-up store.

Mother, would love this kind of stuff, I thought.

'Sorry about that. So tell me about your family? Got any brothers of sisters?'

'Yes, I got one younger sister.'

'I do too. Yet she is the most annoying little girl ever. She's just turned ten.' He laughed.

I smiled.

'She sounds adorable,' I said earnestly.

'Not until you meet her...would you like too?' He asked.

'Is she here?'

'Yeah, my mother works in one of the shops here and she sometime brings Phillipa along with her.'

'Ah, well I'm not sure...' I said sneeking a glance at Seth. He stood idly waiting for us.

'Come on, then you can see how annoying she is,' he said smiling. I gave in and nodded.

'Yo, guys. We'll see ya later,' Eli said to everyone.

'Where are you's going?' Trent asked.

'Going to see the fam,' he said.

'We might as well come with. I ain't that hungry,' Seth said.

The girls nodded and so Eli grudgingly admitted to allow them to come. I had never before experienced or seen such hidden motives in friends' speech to each other. It was a short walk to Eli's mothers soap and cream shop. We walked inside as the others stay outside and were hit with all different aromas from all the various body creams, candles, and incense. I looked longingly at the various creams that my mother and Nancia would love.

'Mum? You there? I got someone I want you to meet.'

'Darling! You never see me in the shop...and who is this girl?' I heard his mother call from the back. She sounded happy. His mother walked out with a white apron on. She was small and had a cute round face with bright blue eyes. Her hair was blonde, well, almost platinum blonde. She took both of my hands in hers and shook them warmly.

'I'm Meena and you are?'

'Serriarn.'

'Is Phillipa here?' Eli asked

'Why? Oh, do you want to meet her? Have you got a younger sister?' She asked, the questions spilled out of her mouth.

'Ah...yes I do. She is eight, well turning nine in about two months now,' I said but died off as I realised that she _was_ turning eight soon. I swallowed and then smiled at her. She cocked her head at me with a sympathetic smile at her face.

'Phillipa! Eli is here with one of his friends. Come out here darling,' she called and released my hands. Eli smiled at me and I smiled back as a little blonde hair girl ran out and behind her mother. Eli's mother took her hands and brought her in front. Nancia was tall for her age and was about the size of Phillipa.

'Hello,' I said bending down so that I was just below her height. Her face, her eyes spoke of that little kid innocence.

'My name is Serriarn. I am a friend of your brother's,' I said to her. She turned and hugged her mother's legs...Nancia was very chatty and liked to speak with all no matter whether they were strangers of family.

'What's wrong Phillipa. Too shy eh, well maybe we should go then?' he said as he turned to walk away.

'No!' Phillipa ran and hugged Eli's waist. He laughed.

'That is a pretty dress. Where did you get it from?' I asked kindly.

'Daddy,' she mumbled.

'Was a present?'

She nodded.

'She is very shy for her age,' Meena commented.

'D'you know what. I have got a younger sister like you and she loves to play with dolls. Do you?'

'Someone is talking to you Phillipa. It is rude not to answer,' Eli commented, but not harshly.

'Talking about rudeness. Where were you last night Eli? Why didn't you answer your phone?' Meena started. I politely walked a few steps and admired a cream while Eli and Meena argued.

I turned around as Phillipa tugged at my coat. She held up a pretty lavender flower.

'Is this for me?' I asked her softly. She nodded and placed it in my hands. Tears sprang up in my eyes as her kindness reminded me so much of Nancia. I bent down and took it from her.

'Thank you,' I said wiping away my tears. She skipped away back to Eli and his mother. While they weren't looking I quickly checked in the mirror and was happy to see that my eyes weren't that red. I turned and looked out and I met Seth's questioning gaze. I turned away quickly and straightened my clothes out.

'Alright Mum! Let's go Serriarn. Gotta go Phillipa, I'll see ya tonight ok?' Eli said hugging her briefly before holding the door for me.

'Thanks,' I smiled at him and waved goodbye to Phillipa. She shyly smiled and gave a small wave back.

'Your sister is gorgeous,' I said to him.

'I'm glad someone thinks so,' he said.

'Are we done yet? I am starving,' one of the girls said. I rolled my eyes and Eli saw. He grinned.

'I'm sorry but we have to go,' Seth said suddenly.

'But why?'

Seth walked near me and nudged me. I looked and he nodded his head towards two large men. They were wearing ear pieces and dark sunnies which totally opposed their brightly coloured holiday clothes.

'Sorry guys but we gotta go,' Seth said and walked away.

'Thanks. It was nice to meet you Eli,' I said smiling warmly.

'Wait, do you have to go?'

'Sorry but I do.'

'Could I have your number,' he asked me. I looked towards the men and they were still browsing the crowd.

'You have a pen?'

He just handed me his phone and I pressed the numbers in. I smiled and then ran after Seth.

'Sure are getting popular aren't you,' he commented devoid of emotion. I looked behind me as we were about to turn the corner and saw the men disperse into the crowd.

'You didn't really seem to like Eli?'

'Huh?'

I looked at him but he kept on looking straight. I followed him out and waited as he hailed a taxi.

'So, where too now?' I asked him.

'I don't know,' he answered back.

'Why are you hailing a taxi then...where are we going?

He shrugged.

I put my hands on my hips but quickly put them down. Too much like Seth's entourage.

'What's wrong Seth?' I asked him.

'Nothing.'

'Come on. I'm a pretty good determiner of moods and the one you are in now is not very communicative.'

'You just came to know me. You don't know what I'm like. No one does, not even my parents so don't try to sound as if you do,' he answered back as he started to walk off down past the designer brands of technology and shoe stores. I followed him.

'I have been with you long enough to know when something is upsetting you,' I said.

He laughed a mocking sort of laugh, 'You can barely call that a month and you say you already know me?'

'Excuse me. I have been working day and night at your apartment for over three weeks now and you think that all that time I had been _just_ doing my job? And since you became my friend you have opened up more and I have gotten to know you better...of course there is more to you than what meets the eye but I know a good deal of you already,' I said angrily to him.

'You know nothing of me! You were nothing before this and you are nothing now! If it wasn't for me you'd be working on the street or you would've ended up being kidnapped by those guys.'

'Well I'm sorry rich boy for cramping up your style, for ruining the days you spend with those material girls! Maybe I don't belong in the city but at least I can see what real friends are...at least I don't lie and carry on with a life I hate,' I hissed.

'It's better than the life you lived out in that hobo-land. You barely had enough water to shower every day, let alone money. Your father was a janitor. A janitor! Your mother has been out of the work for ten years and she's trying to support a child and you...be grateful for what you've got now,' he shot back.

I stared at him uncomprehending.

'How did you know about my family?' I whispered afraid to hear the answer.

'You think that we would just let some stranger girl into our house without a check on her background eh? I know everything about you, your family, and the pets that you had...everything. I know all the troubles you had so do not talk to me like you know who I am,' he said harshly.

I could feel the anger ooze away as the tears began to form in my eyes. I couldn't cry now. Not now.

'You don't know anything about hardship. You know nothing about love or what it means to leave the ones you love...I thought I could trust you, I thought that maybe, just maybe, you were different to your cold, heartless self, that you would be a friend in a strange city as this...but I was wrong,' I whispered. The tears leaked out my eyes. I looked into his eyes and then turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My alarm woke me up once again. I checked my phone. No messages nor missed calls and the battery was almost about to die. I stretched and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and there were sure signs that it was going to rain and a rooftop was not the most ideal place to stay when a storm was coming. My stomach growled as I rolled up my make-shift bed and gathered my meagre belongings together.

It had been two days since my fight with Seth. During that time Eli had called and wanted to meet up. I complied and we went to eat lunch, he kindly offered to buy it for me. I was ashamed when I accepted but he had been so nice about it.

My message tone went off. It was Eli.

_D'you want to catch up at my place tonight?_

_I would love to. Are you sure I won't be a bother? _I replied.

I let my hair loose and brushed it out with my fingers. I had managed to steal back my clothes that I had left at Seth's place. He wasn't home when I had come around and strangely enough my clothes had been chucked in the bin. Luckily it was wrapped in a plastic bag before being thrown out but I still felt a little icky wearing the clothes.

The mobile went off again.

_It's fine. My dad's an ass but he ain't home tonight so it'll just be my mum, Phillipa, you and me. I'll meet you at that place we had lunch at yesterday at around 4. K?_

_Sure,_ I replied ending it off with a smiley face.

I sat on the roof and wondered what to do. My head felt as heavy as my eyes did. It was seven in the morning but last night, I could not sleep at all. I set my alarm clock for three thirty and prayed that the weather would stay.

I yawned and unrolled my blankets again and decided to take it easy until then.

My alarm went off right near my ear. I groaned and noticed the sky was dark. I jumped up. Was I late? I relaxed as I looked at my clock. My phone beeped as it protested to my activities. It was soon about to run out of battery for sure. I yawned and rolled up my gear once more. I flew down and hid my stuff underneath a cardboard box near a row of bins and rubbish bags. The smell was atrocious but where else could I keep them? I hoped that the storm would hold out by the time I got back tonight. I groaned as I couldn't keep living like this. No shower for a day now, sleeping on top of a roof. What my mum would say now... I shook that thought away and strapped my wings up. It was getting darker and darker and the city was a rough place when darkness came about. I took my phone and put it in my pocket and walked towards the shopping centre.

I came to the small little restaurant and waited outside in about fifteen minutes. It was a cute restaurant but quite expensive. The menu consisted on the finest of meals at very high prices.

'Hey Serriarn!'

I smiled as Eli came walking into view. He was casually dressed but his style made his jeans and shirt seem cool.

'I don't look that attractive today. I'm sorry but I...'

'Hey, don't worry about it. You look perfectly fine to me,' he said smiling. I turned away slightly as the blood rushed to my face.

'Common. My mum's got a meal ready for us at home,' he said kindly. I smiled and followed him back to his home.

His home was richly furbished. I had never seen houses this close before with very little garden space but I guess this is what everyone had in the city.

The inside was huge and led to another entire house upstairs. Exotic paintings decorated the cream walls and marble furniture fit perfectly in with the theme.

'Your house is beautiful,' I said in awe. The house that we lived in was about the size of the living room alone and with only the basic types of furniture.

'Ah, it ain't that good,' he said easily. I gawked at him but wipe my face clean of the envy that I was feeling. We strode down the hallway into the huge kitchen connected to the dining room.

'Hello Serriarn. How nice it is to come and join us,' beamed Meena.

'I'm sorry I'm so underdressed,' I said feeling the blood rush to my face.

'Don't worry about it my darling. Whilst Fred isn't here you are welcome to wear whatever you like.'

I gave Eli a questioning look.

'My father, he works for Treckenar as one of the managers of a certain division. Don't ask me which. He has an apartment in the city and rarely comes home which is a bonus for us.'

'Don't you miss your father?'

He laughed a bitter laugh, 'He is the bitterest man you could ever meet. When he comes home Phillipa and I stay well away from him as he is prone to releasing his anger. We are not supposed to bring anyone to the house but mum is reliable to keep our secret.'

'When is your father supposed to be home again?'

'Not until tomorrow night, so you should be alright,' he said with a reassuring smile.

'Come and sit Serriarn. He look too skinny my love,' Meena said. I smiled and sat down next to Eli at the huge table. The table was filled with mouth watering food like steamed fish, roast chicken, beans, salad and various vegetable and egg dishes.

'It looks delicious...Meena,' I said uneasily. I was always taught to address strangers by their last names. She smiled warmly and called Phillipa down. She came running in but slowed down immediately when she saw me.

'Hello Phillipa,' I smiled at her. She smiled slowly back and took a seat next to her mum on the opposite side.

'Please, help yourself,' Meena said putting some chicken onto Phillipa's plate.

I took a small bit of every meal so I could try all the food. I tried the fish first and my taste buds just melted away as the flavour of the fish consumed my mouth.

'This is excellent Mrs...Meena,' I said through a mouthful of fish.

She beamed like any mother would when her food was complimented.

'Darling there is no need to be so...'

The door burst open. Meena let out a squeal as a tall man dressed in a business suit entered, undoing his tie and complaining.

'Meena...I need this tie changed and my shoe polished and where the hell is my other...' He stopped as he spotted me. I couldn't tell what facial expression he was showing, all I knew was that I was no longer welcome in the house.

'Denzel...' Meena started but was cut short as the dominant man held up his hand.

'I thought I told you that there are to be no visitors within this house! Especially no beggars or street scum!' He roared. He advanced towards me, his eyes deadly. He reached me before I had to escape. He grabbed my arm with an iron grip.

'Dirty little scum in my house!' he sneered.

'Call the authority Meena,' he roared at her. I started to squirm under his grip. Eli quickly got up and ripped his father's hand off of my arm. A bright red mark was left and a pulsing arm. I resisted the urge to swear as the burning sensation was still there. The father's rage turned onto his son but Eli was already near the door motioning for me to follow. Meena was trying desperately to calm her husband but was not having any luck. Phillipa was whimpering as she sat in her chair, tears ready to spill over.

'...no charity house! I work hard to keep the status I have and you...' Eli shut the door.

Eli's name was roared through the house.

'I'm truly sorry Serriarn. We didn't honestly expect him to come home this soon. Shit! I'll see ya later Serriarn. If I survive this night,' he grinned at that last sentence but I looked horrified. Before he entered into the house he quickly came back and hugged me. I was taken by surprise but before I could react he had entered the house again.

Suddenly I felt the cold of the night air. Loneliness seeped through my veins and I looked at myself. I really did seem like a beggar street kid with dirty hair and filthy clothes. Tears once more sprang too my eyes. I unstrapped my wings and flew far, far away from the big city. I knew it was dangerous to return home but there was nowhere else I would feel comforted. At night the landscape had changed dramatically but I had often flown away from home at night even though I got told off badly when I had returned the next morning. I spotted then familiar long stretching dirt road which had those familiar weeping trees. Soon enough I saw my desolate home and landed in the big oak tree next to my window. I covered my mouth and held my breath to stop the heart wrenching sob from escaping. My windows had been smashed and my bedroom wrecked. I flew down to the door step and touched the broken door tenderly. I couldn't continue but I just had to see the damage done. I pushed open the door but the hinges broke and it smashed too the door splintering even further. I peered within and to my horror everything as destroyed. Our dingy table smashed to pieces along with mother's best cups and saucers that she had prided herself so much on. I walked around the trashed door frames and smashed wooden furniture up the stairs. I first entered into Nancia's room and everything was totally destroyed. I gasped as I saw dried blood upon the floor and sheets.

'You bastards!' I yelled through tears. I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of the broken pile of wreckage that once was my home and screamed as loud as I could once on the front doorstep. I couldn't care less who saw me now but all I knew was whoever was chasing after me, I was ready to kill the stupid leader who owned RISC and who ordered my family...

'Oh man...' Tears spilled from my eyes. I leapt into the air and flew angrily towards the big city. If they want me...

'Come and get me,' I growled and headed straight for the main streets of the big city.

It was rather convenient to have a great fancy dress festival in the main square of town. Everyone was wearing costumes of all sorts. I landed in a back alley and walked straight into the crowd. No one even turned an eye at the girl with wings because there were about ten others with fake wings on their backs. Music was roaring from the public speakers as party-goers danced and made out in the streets. I wondered whether this was legal or not because public buildings around me were being defaced and toilet paper was being thrown around. I noticed several signs reading; "We are people not slaves!" or "Free those kept in vaults" or "No RISC no Suffering!". I wondered what they meant by the last one. Soon enough, sirens were roaring and people were screaming as security, police and Special Forces of the large companies that inhabited these buildings were taking control of the situation. I was pushed and shoved through the crowd. Helicopters flew in from above blowing all papers and signs away. I noticed on the side of one of the helicopters the sign of RISC; an atom with the R in the centre.

I scrambled to the top of the stage and looked over the chaos. I picked up the microphone ready to announce my arrival but stopped. What could one girl do to an entire company? I sunk to my knees, the helicopter's lights were flashing all over us. It hovered on me before going back to survey the crowd again. I stood up and walked sombrely off the stage and through the crowd and back to the road. I walked slowly across the empty street not caring what was going on around me. My family was gone, Seth doesn't care, Eli's probably going to get his head chopped because of me and...my family is gone... I broke down and cried not caring who saw me or who heard me. Utter despair and grief filled my entire being. What more does this world want to do to me...how much more pain can it give? Someone yelled but I ignored it until my hands started to glow. I looked out of my tear filled eyes to see a car heading straight for me. The car hooked on its breaks but it was too late as the driver saw me too late. I shook my head as I wiped my eyes and prepared for the end.

But it wasn't the end that I was expecting. I was hit from the side and came crashing to the ground rolling over the other person that had tackled me. I groaned as we stopped rolling. I had hit my head pretty head and my eye sight was all blurry. I looked to who the person was who now laid over me.

'Shit Serriarn! Does it not occur to you to move when something's bout to hit ya?'

I recognised that voice.

'Seth?' I said squinting.

'Damn right it is you idiot. Once I saw you on television here, I came straight down here. Security is crawling all over these streets and the idiot that you are to come here when they are searching for you...'

'I thought you didn't want to see me anymore. I thought you didn't care?'

'Shit! The guys have seen us. Common, you have to move right now!' he said scrambling off me. He pulled me up which made my head swim but I ran after him.

'Wait! Stop for a second!' I ordered. He didn't listen. I stopped automatically and threw up into a drain.

'Are you alright to continue?' I nodded leaning my hands on my knees. He cursed and I looked up to see men on both sides of the alley that we had been running through. Seth started walking towards them

'Stop!' They ordered. I summoned up the last of my energy and sprinted at Seth. I jumped and looped my arms under his taking him into the air. His weight seemed to be much heavier since the last time.

'Where do we go?' I managed to say between gasps of air. I felt as I would throw up again.

'Left here...keep going straight...now turn right and that small house right between those too,' he said pointing. Small was a severe understatement. I couldn't hold onto him for much longer.

'I can't hold onto you for much longer. I'm going to have to drop you,' I said as I flew quickly to the ground.

'Now!' he roared. I let go him and he dropped a few metres onto his small driveway. I gave up then and let myself drop. I expected to feel the ground but instead two strong arms caught me. I slumped in his arms and let the blackness take over my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1

He pushed his cup to the edge of the seat and let it fall to the ground. Juice spilt everywhere.

'Maid,' He yelled.

I grumbled but did as I was told; I could not afford to give my identity away to him while I was still under investigation and forever would be until the day I die or am captured. I did not know his name, nor did he ever look at me, yet I knew what he looked like. His short black hair was cut like all the other boys, spiky with the side fringe. His eyes were a rich dark chocolate, yet I did not know what he looked like when he smiled. He never smiled when I was around. Actually he never smiled when anyone was at home at all. He left the seat as I came, head bowed, to clean up the juice with a cloth. I could have sworn he was doing it on purpose. These last couple of days he has been pushing me to my limits by making a mess of everything and I say he was about my age or a bit older. Not since he came home did the house look clean. I sighed. The day was almost up, yet the heat still stayed the same. I heard the door close behind me. He had gone out for the night. Good! Now it is my time to relax. I only need to do this job for a couple more days to get enough money to try and survive out there. The phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Clean the second lounge room by the day after tomorrow.' The deep voice could be distinguished as my employer.

The phone went dead.

I sighed. I'll do it tomorrow. I went around and turned off all the lights in the apartment then left, locking the door behind me. I got into the lift and travelled down 12 levels until I reached the ground level. I got out of the foyer into the bustling streets of the city. Around the building in a dark alley way, I undid the suspenders and let my wings unfold. I sighed in relief. Reaching around I undid the little flaps that allowed my wings to come out of my shirt. I spread them wide and took off into the heavy and polluted night air. I flew higher and higher towards one of the many tall nice looking high rises. I gently landed on my small sleeping mattress. I could sleep in the apartment but the room was absolutely horrible. It was small and tiny and there were cameras in the corner of the room, watching my every move. It was kind of disturbing being watched 24/7. I lay down to sleep on the mattress with my small pillow supporting my head. There were no stars up in the sky, there never was because of the clouds constantly covering them up. I thought of home and the stars that could be seen from out in the backyard. Nancia loved to look at the stars. Lasers, all different colours, shined into the clouds creating a pallet of neon colours and a sign, a promotion, for a new technology upgrade

I woke up to the sound of my mobile phone alarm. 5 o'clock. Whoop Dee Doo! I had to get down there before the guy woke up.

I flew down and around the building so that no one would see me. I landed swiftly in the same abandoned alley way and strapped up my wings again. I followed the same pattern I did the other two days and travelled up to the apartment. I unlocked the door and went inside. I checked the guy's room first but no one was there. Yes! I had the whole house to myself. I went to the second lounge room. Great! It was a mess, with dust covering everything and rubbish and crap like that everywhere. I went and got the mop, dustpan, cloth and cleaning stuff from the small laundry room and got to work. I tried to turn on the old stereo system but it would work. I checked the back and a couple of plugs weren't connected. I plugged them back in and saw a loose cable. I plugged the cable into the speakers and turned on the machine, nothing. I fiddled with some buttons and pulled a few cables and switched them around and finally got it to work. I cranked the volume up and started to mop the floor to the sweet sound of music.

I took the cloth from the table and went around lifting all the little figurines from their places and wiping underneath them. The lounge room was relatively big with the entrance in a big arc with no door. There was a television on the far wall and large shelves with a stereo on the east and west wall.

I started to sing to lighten the mood of the already depressing day. Never had I been so sour or so annoyed at anyone. At home, everyone always commented on my nice manners but now, I was constantly berated for my lack work that was being done.

I could feel some one watching me. I spun around and there he was, leaning up against the arc with his arms cross. Surprise flicked across his face when he saw me but then a mask of stone came crashing down. I could play that game too. I quickly turned it off.

'How did you get it to work?'

I shrugged in reply.

He grunted and left but I could see he was intrigued and suspicious.

I left the apartment at around 7 o'clock. I think the guy was still in there but I didn't care. I was in need of some good food. I travelled down the lift and left the foyer and came on to the familiar bustling street. I looked left and right but I saw no one that could be a hazard to me, so I went left.

I walked on passing many people that stared at me. This attention was bad, but how could I change my appearance. It was inevitable but I continued on.

I turned left up the next street and found myself on the market part of the town. The cheap night market was filled with tourists and shop keepers trying to sell their fake handbags and sun glasses. I walked down the centre so as not to get stuck in the small path ways they made between their shops and other shops on the side.

'Hey Miss. Yes you.'

I walked on. I stopped briefly because I could feel someone was watching me again. I turned to a small shop next to me selling fake designer handbags. I looked left and there he was once again staring at me, my employer's son was following me. He thought he could follow me without me noticing. I'll show him!

I moved along quickly, occasionally turning to look at a store and using my peripheral vision, I saw he was still following me. I kept walking until I came to the main road again. I turned right onto the foot path and turned right again into a small alley and waited just on the inside. I didn't have to wait long. I heard him before I saw him. I stuck my leg out so my body was concealed by the wall and hoped my senses were correct. They were. He tripped and fell face first into the ground, but he jumped up shortly after.

'Why were you following me?' I demanded.

He didn't answer. A frown was fixed upon his face.

'Serves you right for the way you have been treating me these past couple of days!'

I walked away from him, heading towards the food stalls. I went around looking at all the dishes and decided to have some bread and roast chicken. I sat down at one of the cheap plastic tables and waited. This was in the poorer part of the technological booming town, where all those not in the loop went to grab a bite and buy clothes that weren't so expensive.

She was deaf and held up two fingers.

I fished out two dollars from my pocket of my pants and gave it to her.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

'Why did you ask for this job?'

I looked up and there he was, again. Is there no way to have peace anymore?

'Why do you care anyway? You probably get maids in and out of your apartment every week with the way you treat them. Do you go following them too?' I retorted.

He sat down. Was that a smile was playing around his lips?

'You clearly know how to hand it back maid,' he said.

I gave him a hidden glare from beneath my hands.

'Why were you following me?' I asked.

'No reason.' He said simply as the lady delivered my juice. He signalled to her for one more.

'Do you treat all your maids like trash?'

He looked at me.

'That is none of your business.'

I sat there fuming. So he followed me here then he sits down without asking me and then he doesn't answer any of my questions. I can play that game too.

My food arrived. I quickly forgot about him as the smell wafted up to me. I took my knife and fork and started to eat, ignoring him completely.

'What is your name?' he asked me finally.

I kept eating.

'Maid, I asked you a question.'

I shot an evil glance at him but continued to eat. I was taught always to ignore those who didn't speak to me properly.

His drink came. He glanced at it then started to tap his fingers on the table.

'You're not earning yourself a good reputation for yourself. My father could easily hear about how the maid has gone against his orders. Or maybe I should just tell my father that the maid has stolen something. That is if you do not reply to your masters questions.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wasn't hungry anymore.

'You listen to me, whatever your name is. I wouldn't give a crap if you told your daddy about what I did. Who in their right mind would work for some 'master' who pays them a pathetic wage of 12.50 a day, and a son who purposely makes a mess of the place. You're probably wondering why I even took the job. But of course I'm not going to tell you because you probably don't even care anyway. Go on, go get me fired. What do I care?' I hissed.

He was silent.

'Don't tempt me girl. With what you look like now everyone in this city will see you. You will be put to the streets instead of living in the conditions you are now. I say you should beg for forgiveness before I do take that step and kick you out onto the streets in the middle of the night with nothing at all. You need us,' he replied evenly.

I laughed.

'You know nothing of what I am and what I need. I welcome the streets with open arms. So if you would excuse me Your Royal Ass-holiness. I will be going out into the night now and never shall I return to you and your apartment.' I said finally as I stood up and walked out of the small eating area. All in a good days work, I thought miserably.

'Hey! Wait up!'

I turned around and could not believe my eyes. Was he running to catch up to me? After what I said to him, surely that would hurt him enough. Is he coming back for more?

My own mask of stone came crashing down.

'What?' I snapped.

'You interest me. You clearly are not a maid, nor do you come from around the city. You can barely speak the language of the rich and you hang around in these poor areas...well not that I would expect a maid to hang out in the rich areas yet there is something more about oyu. I'm must admit I am intrigued.'

I was silently stunned.

'Why don't we start afresh this time?' he asked.

'What so that you can treat me the same way you have?'

'No. As something along the lines of newly acquainted co-workers,' He replied.

I studied him for a moment.

'Co-workers...' I said.

He nodded.

'First of all, we are not co-workers. You do nothing to help with the 'work' and second of all. I have already quit so we can no longer be 'co-workers,' I said sarcastically.

'Would you settle for friends?'

'I thought that Would you settle for friends?'

'I thought that the rich don't mess with the servants of society.'

'I thought you said you weren't,' he commented.

'Fine...Let us be friends,' I sighed giving up. He had a way to start arguments.

'Names Seth, and yours?'

'Serriarn' I smiled faintly

For the first time he smiled. His face lighted up and I saw something else there but it was quickly gone.

'Intriguing name,' he remarked.

'Why do you treat your workers so horribly?' I asked as I started to walk forward hoping he would follow. He did.

'It's complicated.' He said. I laughed out loud.

'That phrase is so lame.' I said. He smiled softly staring at the ground..

'Well my parents are constantly at work so I am usually at the house alone except for the maids. They don't do much.'

'Except clean your entire house,' I said. He grunted.

I could see that he didn't like me when I had started working. How many had they been through?

'Anyway, where did you come from? You are not a maid because you do not sleep in the maid room and you know how to work technology. Obviously you have some education.'

'I'm here on a holiday and I need to earn up some cash.'

He looked at me sceptically. I was a pretty lame excuse to avoid the question. Clearly he could see that if I was on holiday then I would have got my own place to live in. Surprisingly he did not question it.

'Where do we go now...Seth,' I said slowly.

'Home, my father would be arriving home tonight. He has to see that I am there.'

We walked on in silence. I admired the tall buildings and how the city lighted up at night. Though the ground wasn't that pleasing nor was some of the smells of this area. I didn't smell that good either. I hadn't had a shower in at least two days and I needed some new clothes. Luckily the prices of the poor area were relatively cheap. I decided to go shopping tomorrow. It was my day off...wasn't it? Do maids even get days off?

I was about to ask him when he turned left. I realised we had made it back to the apartment blocks, back into the really posh area.

He stopped and turned around.

'Aren't you coming?' he asked curiously.

I shook my head.

'I've have got to go somewhere. Just tell him that I am in the room.' I said. It was a lie of course because I would have had no clue where to go in the city but thanks to my wings, it wasn't that hard to find things.

His eyes narrowed. He didn't believe me either. Was I that bad a liar?

'You are not running away are you?'

'No, we are friends are we?' I said.

He still watched me as I turned to keep going straight. But then I noticed a couple of guys that looked like the ones that were chasing me. I froze. They were the ones that are trying to capture me and take me to the corporation boss. How did they find me here? They can't see me now, I thought, panicking now.

'Are you alright,' Seth asked me. He had seen the look of terror upon my face.

'Yep fine, I'll see you around,' the mask came crashing down. He can't know. I'm not going to bring an innocent into this.

I turned the opposite direction and had to restrain myself from running. I walked further along trying to look for a dark area. There was one about 20 metres up ahead.

I breathed in slowly trying to slow my heart beat down.

I managed to reach the alley way and peeked around the edges of the wall once in the cover of darkness.

They didn't follow me though they did stop to look at the apartment where Seth and his family were staying. I sighed. Safe for the moment, I guess. I thought.

I unstrapped my wings and set off into the sky. I defiantly needed to do some shopping tomorrow. Or at least wash these clothes and myself.

I lay down to sleep on my makeshift bed. Seth was actually quite nice, when you are on his side of course. I closed my eyes thinking of what this could mean.

Chapter 2

My alarm went off again. Couldn't I get a decent sleep these days? This weather did not help at all either and I had a job to get too as well. I grabbed my spare money from my purse and shoved it in my pocket. I got up and went to the opposite side of the roof. I ran as fast as I could and jumped off the edge. The exhilaration that I felt as I dove through the air towards the ground was awesome. I spread out my wings as I got nearer and glided towards that alley way.

After the jump I was in a good mood. I went up the lift and excited up to the door.

I tried to open it but it was locked.

I knocked.

The door opened after I heard the key turning in the lock. I swallowed as it was my boss who opened it.

'What are you doing out?' he said harshly. I quickly looked down avoiding his stern gaze. He was just as tall as me yet his very demeanour made him seem as if he was six foot.

'I...' I started.

'Luckily for you this is first warning.' He said cutting me off. I switched on my mask of stone.

He opened the door wide and let me enter. He led me through to the small maid's room. I saw Seth sitting on one of the couches in the main lounge room. His face was expressionless as he watched TV.

'Get in.'

I went in and he slammed the door on me locking me in from the outside.

I forced down the scream that rose in my throat. I'll get him. I leaned up against the door with my ear on it but it was pointless seeing as I did not know the language that they spoke.

I did not hear an answer either. I looked around the room. There was a simple small mattress upon the floor and a window. I thought about jumping through it when the there was a clicking noise from the door. It opened and there I saw Seth.

'Sorry about that. My father can be an arse sometimes,' he said simply.

I didn't know what to say. Just yesterday he was all stuck up and threatening to tell his father about me and now he just released me from my own prison.

'How come yesterday you were threatening to get your dad onto what I have done and now once he has found out you set me free? I don't get it?'

He smiled. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt that hugged his sides with a pair of black skinny jeans on. His hair was in its usual style; spiky with a bit of a side fringe happening. He looked good, I had to admit, simple but tasteful.

'I told you, you're something interesting. Something you don't find these days.'

'Right, well thank you anyway,' I said gratefully.

He nodded as I followed him out into the lounge room.

'So what are you going to do today?' I asked.

'I don't know. What about you?'

'I guess clean your house first and then probably go and shop,' I said thoughtfully.

'So now you have money?'

I looked at him.

'Well yeah. I still need more that is partly the reason I came to work here, but seeing as I haven't received my pay yet I'm a bit low on cash right now.'

'Great. Well you better start cleaning now so we can leave earlier and meet up with them,' he said turning away from me and smiling.

'Who is them and why is it a 'we' all of a sudden?' I asked.

'Well I originally had plans to hang out with some friends but I couldn't be bothered but now that you need to go shopping I have an excuse to take you.'

'So you would hang out with you maid now?' I asked disbelieving.

He looked at me then.

'You're not a maid though.'

I smiled.

'I'll get to work then umm...' I paused.

'Yes Serriarn?'

'Could I have a shower...please?'

He looked me up and down. I wonder what he thought when he looked at me. My hair was all greasy, my clothes stunk, I hadn't brushed my teeth in ages and I was just dirty in general.

'Go ahead then,' he finally said.

I exited out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and smelling a lot cleaner. Although I still wore the same trousers, t-shirt and sneakers that I had been before. My hair was all matted and wet but I just put it up in a high pony tail.

'You're going like that?' he asked from the door way.

I nodded.

'I haven't got any other clothes to wear. That is what today's shopping trip was for.'

'My mother has got some clothes. You can borrow some of hers,' he said walking down the hall and turning into another room.

I hesitated but he beckoned me on. I followed him and entered into a huge suite. A double bed was placed in the centre but it looked as though no one had slept in it for ages. A wardrobe stood at the far end with framed pictures on top. I walked over to it and saw that these pictures were of Seth and his mother and father. Seth looked as though he was five or six. He had the same dark eyes and that smile that came out only once while I have known him, His parents, on the other hand, looked as though they just been in a war. Their faces were dead serious.

'Here.'

I turned around and saw him come out of a walk in closet. He held out a purple dress t-shirt and a checked black and white skirt and black leggings and a pair of medium sized black wedges.

'Wow. Your mum wears this? She must be pretty stylish,' I commented.

He laughed a genuine laugh.

'Thinks she is stylish, but is not. Most of the time she dresses to young and believes that to wear young clothes is to be young once more.'

I took the clothes from him and went out into the bathroom again. I started up the shower on cold. It was definitely refreshing and I had almost forgotten what it was like to have a shower and be clean. I tried the clothes on and they were almost a perfect fit except they were a little too tight. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and used to the towel I used before to rub it dry. It took a while but in the end it seemed pretty dry, I rummaged through the cupboard beneath the basin and found a brush. It felt good to finally have my hair combed and straight. I pulled the top of my hair into a loose pony tail and left the rest out then I took the money in the pocket of my pants out and shoved them into my bra.

I exited the bathroom. Seth was standing with his back to the bathroom looking out at the view.

'Good enough for you and your friends?' I asked.

He turned around and just stared. Surprise was written all over his face.

'Never have you seen a maid wash up this good eh?' I asked cheekily.

'Err...yeah. Um... we should probably get going.' He said finally removing me from his gaze.

We stood in silence as the lift descended.

'So how many friends are you meeting today?' I asked filling the silence.

'We,' he corrected,' are joining five of my friends for lunch in the major shopping mall around the corner.'

Chapter 3

It was a nice place though very expensive. But of course Seth wouldn't know because he was rich. It wouldn't make a difference to him.

I walked out after him and followed him to the side of the road where he waved down a taxi. I wasn't quite used to walking in heels but after a while I managed to not stumble every so often.

A taxi stopped just in front of us. We got in and Seth muttered some words about the place we were going. I stared out the window at the city. The car started to move and soon the city was rushing past us before stopping again because of the traffic jam. I looked across the side of the road and there were the two men again. This time he had four other men with them. They are still searching for me. I looked down at my shoes and ducked my head slightly hoping they would not randomly search the cars.

'So... what are you friends like, do you go to school at all?' I asked him starting a conversation so I had an excuse to turn my head away from the window as we started to move again.

'It's is holidays currently and these friends are just people that I hang out with. They're fake of course. Just people who want to look rich and be rich and act like they are rich so they can hang out with the 'in' people.' He said looking out his window.

Seth sounded like someone that had a really bad life. His parents were never home, he had no true friends and he was always angry.

'Well at least you won't have to deal with them alone,' I said smiling.

He turned to me at the comment. A faint smile could be seen.

'Here we are,' he said turning his gaze towards my window.

I looked around and there was the mall, the city's most awesome looking place.

He paid the cab driver and got out of the car. I followed suit.

The heat was intense as we stepped out. It was the middle of the day. I was looking forward to entering into a nice cool shopping centre.

'I have already texted my friends, so they should be waiting just inside,' he said.

Great, I wonder what they are like.

The electric doors slid open for us. The shopping centre greeted us with a blast of cool air. I breathed in and out relieved that we got out of the humid air.

'Seth!'

I looked at where the voice had come from and near the escalators to go up were the five friends he was talking about. There were two boys that dressed in a similar fashion to Seth except with different looks. The three girls, on the other hand, were in the most revealing clothes I had seen. They wore mini-skirts that came way above their knees and they had low cuts tops on with high heels. Where did they think they were going, to a club? They all came fast walking, and stumbling towards us. I hid a smile as they approached.

'We thought you would never come man,' one of the guys said. He wore a sling bag over his shoulder.

'Who is this?' one of the girls asked eyeing me up and down. Her hair was cut straight and had a fringe.

'This is Serriarn . She is a friend from overseas.' He said casually.

I looked at Seth. He had a way with words that could seem to another person as if all that he said was the truth.

'Hello,' I said looking each one in the eye.

'Hi,' said the other guy who was wearing red flannelette over his white t-shirt.

All of the girls mumbled a hello or maybe it was something else that they said.

'This is Trent,' he pointed to the guy with the sling bag, 'Lily,' he pointed to the girl with the classic haircut,' Suzie,' he nodded towards the tallest of the three girls,' Mel,' the last of the girls,' and this is Rin,' he said as I looked towards the last of the guys, the only one who had said hello.

'What should we do now?' Lily asked looking at Seth. The question seemed as though it was for everyone to answer but it was obviously intended for Seth.

'Well we can get some lunch first then you can go shop,' he said looking at me,' if that is alright with you.'

I could feel the girl's eyes upon me. I realised why they were so uptight. I was a potential threat to them because I was closer than them to Seth. I laughed at their only goals in life

'Sure.'

Seth led the way through the shopping centre with Lily, Suzie and Mel surrounding him. I hung back and just followed. I was joined shortly by Rin and Trent.

'So where did you come from anyway?' Trent asked. Both their accents were more pronounced than Seth's.

'Um...Well my family moved around a lot so I have lived in many countries,' I lied.

'Serriarn? You have a very odd name,' Rin tried my name out.

I smiled, 'So I have been told.'

We continued on in silence until we came to a small cafe.

'You guys can go ahead and eat. I might just go and shop now,' I said as they entered the eatery. Seth eyed me out but then shrugged.

'We will meet you in about an hour's time. Is that long enough? Good. We will meet you in the front of the shopping centre, where we came in.'

I nodded.

I turned around and walked away.

I loved it here because of its huge shopping centre's where you could find anything and everything you ever wanted. There were so many fashion boutiques and stores but I was limited on what I could buy. I had only about two hundred dollars in all. I vaguely thought of how my family was going and how much money they had. Were they alright? Did Nancia have enough food?

At the end of the hour I had scoured all the floors and shops. I came to the bottom of the escalator where I had first saw Seth's friends with two dresses, a pair of shoes and some ¾ pants and a couple of tops. I had spent about one hundred and ten d0llars of my money, but I guess it was put to good use.

They were all waiting for me on a bench. From a distance Seth looked happy as he talked to Trent and Rin, though if you looked long enough you could see his smile falter occasionally. He spotted me first and stood up off the bench. A proper smile crossed his face.

'Did you buy what you wanted?' Mel asked me.

I nodded.

'Let's go to the movies now, there are some awesome new movies just released' Trent said.

'Sure.'

I followed the gang outside into the blistering heat of the day and stopped behind Seth on the side of the road. The traffic was rushing past. Mel and Trent ran across the road when a small gap presented itself. They were followed shortly by Lily and Rin.

Suzie, Seth and I were last to cross. Trent and Lily were waving frantically when there was a small pause among the traffic.

Seth stepped of the kerb and started to cross getting almost halfway across the road when a lot of honks could be heard turned my head towards the right side and saw that he judged the traffic wrong. The taxi was coming at full speed and was going to hit him. Suzie was screaming his name, and so were Trent and Lily.

Seth was transfixed by it. He was either frozen with terror or the realisation that he was going to be hit.

The taxi was coming getting closer to its target and it was catching a lot of attention too. I ran as fast as I could in heels towards Seth and grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him backwards towards the side of the road. The taxi came within inches of hitting Seth and I.

I stumbled back as I let go of his shirt and he fell to the ground near Suzie's feet.

I could hear her fuss over him but I wasn't concentrating on Seth. People had stopped to stare creating a lot of attention towards us. I stood still as I passed my gaze over anyone that could seem a potential threat. I kept my gaze on two men dressed in khaki pants and different coloured shirts. They were both looking at me then at a piece of paper in their hand. I caught a glimpse of it as one of the men swung it around in a wide arc. It was me except I looked dirtier.

I swung around and crouched next to the still shocked Seth.

'What were you thinking?' I hissed angrily.

'What...' he started.

'Why are you getting angry at him? He could have been killed?' Suzie said angrily to me.

'Yeah, well he shouldn't have been standing out in the middle of the street in the first place. Maybe I should hit some sense into him but first he has to take me home.' I said. I looked over to where the men were. They were already moving towards us. Suzie got up and stood in front of Seth, protecting him.

'He is not going anywhere. He will come with me and you will not hit him otherwise I...'

'What are you going to do? Try and hit me. Go on then, give it your best shot,' I said to her. She was half a head taller than me but that didn't make any difference because my anger was had a greater source. All my hard work of being incognito was ruined now because of his stupid arrogance of thinking that he could pass the street whenever he wanted and at whatever speed.

She brought her hand up and swung it towards my face so as if she were to slap me. She was not going to give him up so I would have to leave without him. It would be better. My hand reached out instinctively.

'Don't dare even to touch me, otherwise you are getting yourself involved more than what you wanted.' I hissed into her ear as I held onto her wrist in mid air.

I looked around. Now there was a crowd around us and I could see the two men pushing through to try and reach us.

I flicked her hand away.

'I have to go Seth,' I said looking him in the eye. I turned around and headed in the opposite direction, pushing through the crowd. Once out of the crowd that had gotten bigger I started to run along the street. It was much harder with the wedges on but I wasn't going to run on a ground like this with bare feet.

How far was it too Seth's house from here? I tried to remember about the taxi trip. It didn't take that long and I didn't notice any turns. I decided to just keep running on the straight road. It took me about five minutes until I started to recognise things. I slowed to a walk and went to that same alley way. I stopped and rested for a moment bending over to catch my breath. The back of my neck prickled. I stood up straight and saw someone I did not want to.

'What the bloody hell are you doing here? I told you not to follow me.' I growled.

'I think I ought to get some explanations. You save my life and now you are angry at me...for what?' Seth demanded coming forward towards me. Anger was set hard on his face.

'What is your real intention for being here? You are hiding something.'

'You don't need to know! I can take care of my own problems and I don't want you or anyone else to get involved,' I said.

'Involved in what?'

I cursed at myself for saying that.

'I'm going now. Thanks for all that you have done but I shall be on my way now,' I said starting to walk towards him. He stepped in front of me, I tried to move left but he mirrored my movements.

'After all that I have done for you, now you abandon me? I told you things about me but you haven't revealed anything of yourself to me. I gave you a place to stay when you didn't have one. Tell me what is going on, what secrets are you hiding. Who are you really!' he said looking down at me.

I looked past him and sighed.

'It's too late. I told you to go but you would not listen, now you are trapped in a battle that is not even yours,' I said sadly.

He turned around and could see him stiffen.

'Who are they?'

'Serriarn, we need you to come with us now,' the first man said, he looked Asian.

I regained my posture. The last thing I was going to do was to get Seth safely out.

'Why do you need me, will you let my friend here go first so we may talk more privately,' I said pointing to Seth.

'No. I'm staying,' He said loudly.

'The boy can stay,' the second man said showing no emotion on his face,' he seems like he knows you so he could be of valuable to service to our employer.'

I elbowed him in the kidneys as I stepped up forward next to him.

'What if I don't want to meet your employer?' I said defiantly.

'We will use force,' the Asian man warned.

'Why does he need to meet with me?'

'He knows about you and your special...secret. Now come with us now or we will make you come with us.'

Seth looked at me. I walked forward a step. He grabbed my elbow.

'What are you doing?' he hissed.

'When I distract them you run. Got it?'

He looked confused.

'Fine,' I said and walked towards them. I hoped that Seth was going to run.

I stopped a couple of metres away from them, and I waited.

'Watch out! Look behind you!' I screamed pointing to the road behind them.

They turned around and I sprinted up to them and kicked the Asian man in between the legs he went down. The other man turned around and blocked the punch that I aimed at his head. He grabbed my hair and pulled. I struggled at first but thought better of it. I aimed a blow at his stomach, he released my hair and I laid into him with punches. He fell to the ground. I straightened and turned to see that Seth was gone. Good. Finally he listened. I heard some shuffling from behind me. I just turned around as the man was on his feet again and had already thrown a punch at me. A blur happened before me as I was knocked back out of the way. It was Seth. He blocked the punch and sent his own back with so much force that he sent the man flying back to the ground. He turned around and looked at me. It was too late now; he was too deeply involved to be ignored. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the alley way and ran right with him half stumbling behind me. I slowed down once we got far away from where we left them. I stopped and looked around.

'You can let go of my hand now.'

I dropped his hand.

'Oh. Sorry,' I said, I caught him smiling. My stomach growled.

'You need food,' he said.

'Well that is not the worst of our worries now eh?'

'Our worries?' he said.

'Well since you wouldn't run away when I told you to, you are now involved and so you will be on their suspect list too for helping me.'

'Hey. I wasn't just going to leave a good fight, and you needed my help anyway,' he said dismissively. I was going to start to argue back but I saw some suspicious men coming around the corner.

'We need to keep moving,' I said to Seth.

He nodded and we set off again.

Chapter 4

'Well are you going to tell what is happening?'

'Yes once we are safely off the streets,' I said still looking at the men. They had stopped briefly but continued on.

'I need to get some things from your place, I am not going to run around in your mother's clothing everyday and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me to either. So which is the best way to get back to your place without going past the same alley way?'

He thought about it for a moment.

'We can turn here,' he pointed to a road a couple metres away from me,' and then follow the main road until the second left. We should then be able to come around the back through the back way.'

'Let's go, lead the way.' I said beckoning forward.

I followed Seth silently around the bunch of buildings and down the main road to the huge building where his apartment was. He opened the back door silently and entered, closing it behind me. I got in the elevator behind him and watched the doors closed.

There was an awkward silence as the elevator ascended. Seth just stepped out of the elevator when that funny feeling again. I got out quickly before the doors shut and pushed Seth up against the door of his apartment.

'What are you doing?'

I shushed him and leaned back out again. There were a bunch of men down the hall knocking and looking in each of the apartments. They were quite a way down but they would reach us soon. I realised we were uncomfortable close as I started to notice his heart beat and ragged breathing.

I opened the door and pushed him in and went towards the bathroom and got my clothes but Seth blocked my way when I tried to get out. Again he mirrored my movements.

'Tell me what is going on!' He demanded.

I sighed. There was no use trying to avoid it more. He was going to find out sooner or later. I was about to sit down when a knock was at the door. Seth eyed me out but then went over to the door. He opened it.

'Hello? Yes, no I'm sorry I don't... You want to have a look inside... What is this for?' There was a pause,' No.' and with that Seth closed the door on them.

Why did he do that?

I quickly ran to my room and shut the door and locked it. I was just in time when the apartment door slammed open. I could hear voices on the other side and Seth's complaint. They were searching the house. I closed the curtains so the room darkened and then got changed into some of my new clothes. I put my black skinny jeans on and then I cut holes into the green top and fitted my wings into it. The door handle rattled as the people on the other side tried to get in.

'Why is it locked?' A gruff voice said.

'There is only spare stuff in here. Nothing we use often so it gets locked away,' Seth said.

They moved on. I quietly went to the door and unlocked it and peeked out. Seth stood with his back to me as the three men moved further through the house.

'I just need to go to the bathroom,' Seth said. Yes! My chance is now.

As he was just about to turn around I grabbed his shirt and yanked as hard as I could and closed my hand on his mouth as I dragged him inside the room.

He struggled until I let go and set him free.

'What the...'

'Why the hell are you wearing fake wings? This is no time...'

'Idiot! They're not fake!' I said turning around quickly and pulling a feather out.

'Is that what the men are...'

'Yes, that is why these men are chasing me. I came to work for you because that would get me away from prying eyes and would give me a bit of money. Please Seth. You have to keep this quiet.' I pleaded to him.

He was silent, probably still shocked. Suddenly he leaned against the door and sunk to the floor. I was silent. He started to speak.

'My parents were never around when I was little and nor are they ever around now. All I wanted was for them to care for me more or take more notice of me. But they are always away. My friends aren't really friends either. They just want to look popular and feel like they are rich. I have no one in my life nor do I care for life any more. Though when you arrived you made me feel like maybe there is more to life than what it seems at the moment. I won't give you away Serriarn. You are too interesting anyway to let go,' he looked up. I could see there was a deep pain within him.

I came up to him and bent down and took his hand in mine.

'Thank you,' I said. 'Thank you for accepting what I am.' I said genuinely.

'Where did the boy go?'

'We best go,' I said to him.

'How? They are blocking the door.' Seth said confused.

I got up and pulled him up to and went over to the window.

I turned around and just saw Seth hand drop down.

'They are real. You can touch them,' I said. Although we were in a bad position with the men outside looking for me and Seth, I couldn't help but feel at ease around Seth.

Seth looked unsure of what to do so I stretched out my wings into full flight position. He delicately touched my wing then got more confident and stroked it. I turned my attention to the window and opened up the blind then lifted up the window.

'Nice clothes,' he remarked.

I smiled at him. 'Ready?'

'Ready for what?' he said but then understanding dawned on his face as I pointed to the window.

'We're going to jump!'

'What are these for then?' I said.

I got onto the sill of the window and crouched then looked at him expectedly. Luckily the window was big enough to fit me and my wings through it and probably another person too.

'You've got to be joking.' He laughed nervously.

I shook my head.

'The first time is always a little shaky but after that you are going to love flying.'

'Who says I'm going to fly now or again?' he said loudly.

'The kid's in here and the girl too!'

'Now is the time Seth.'

I looked unsure about what to do but the banging on the door and the angry voices outside obviously persuaded him in my favour.

He got onto the sill awkwardly and then crouched there staring down at the ground below. We were close to another two buildings so there was a little abandoned pathway which was a drain with shrubs and grass growing around it.

'Luckily you live so high up so I have enough time to catch him,' I said quietly to myself.

'Catch me?'

Whoops, wasn't meant to say that out loud.

I smiled at him reassuringly.

The banging got louder and seemed like it involved more force.

'You ready?'

'What do I have to do?' he asked.

'You just need to jump then I will follow you and catch you before you hit the ground.'

'What if you don't catch me?' he looked at me then and I saw the worry in his eyes.

I patted his hand.

'Don't worry.'

Now the men outside were using their bodies to try and break it open. It was beginning to work.

'I'll count to three. One. Two. Three. Jump!' I yelled.

He for once did what I said. I watched him jump out of the window in an awkward stance before I followed him. I laughed at the exhilaration as I fell faster towards the ground. I caught up to him. His eyes were squeezed shut. I gripped him under both arms then spread out my wings and angled higher. It had been a while since I actually carried someone up here but after a while my wings regained their old strength and followed true. I flew up higher and higher before we were in the clouds.

'You can open your eyes now,' I whispered in his ear.

He slowly opened his eyes.

'Wow!' He said laughing. 'We are actually flying!' That same smile that I saw in the photo appeared for the first time.

He looked up at me and our eyes met. I smiled back.

'You ready for a second time?'

He looked confused then but then smiled slyly.

'Bring it on.'

I flew even higher until the air got a lot cooler then let go of Seth. He yelled but then whooped. I tucked my wings in and followed him down until I was neck to neck with him. We came through the cloud cover. I went closer to him and put my hands under his arms and spread out my wings. I glided down towards the building where I had been sleeping. It took a couple of minutes to reach the roof. I dropped Seth a metre away from the roof and landed down gently next to him.

'Welcome to my humble sleeping quarters,' I said to him I sat down on my bed sheet near the edge.

Chapter 5

He stood silent for a moment longer before rearranging his features.

'You are very good at that?'

'At what?' He said, now looking bored.

'Acting...'

'Acting?'

'One moment you are looking surprised, delighted yet now you look uninterested...almost bored. Do you want to leave?' I asked him. I was saddened by the thought that this boy, that I had revealed my secret to, is can act as distance as if it was an everyday thing that happened to him.

'Yes, why don't I just jump?' He said sarcastically. I raised my eyebrows at him and then frowned.

'Well why don't you. How about I just give you a push then?' I shot back. I stood up and went to stand a few metres away from him. The sight from the top of the building was amazing. Nothing could compare to the lights and sounds and smells that floated to the top of the mega building. We stood in silence. I looked over the bustling city and was reminded so much of how dangerous this new world was.

'Will they go to my home?'

'Most likely...they are probably swarming all over the place by now. Hidden cameras within all the rooms and the like but you are welcome to go back,' I suggested.

He raised his eyebrows at me clearly unimpressed. I folded my wings back and turned my back to the edge. He studied me carefully but a look of confusion passed over his face as I smiled broadly at him. I leaned backwards over the edge and let gravity do the rest. Seth had quick reflexes as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back. We overbalanced and I fell on top of him. Our eyes met for a moment before I smiled shyly and manoeuvred myself off him.

'Err...nice reflexes,' I said smiling and then gestured to my wings.

'Just in case,' he shrugged. A small smile met my lips.

'Where will you stay now?' I asked him.

'We own another apartment on the Southside of town and if that place fails there is another holiday house about 30 minutes out of town.'

I gawked at him but clearly changed my facial expression. His phone rang.

'Hello?' He walked away from me as he talked to the person on the other end. I wondered about the men. I gathered all the information I knew about the people that were stalking me and ran over it within my mind. I had managed to gleam the information from a business card that had slipped out of one of my pre-stalker's pocket. His name was Eli, Eli Tenning. He ran a major corporation collecting valuable, rare and endangered specimens from all over the world and showcased his findings with all the elite of the world. I frowned knowing that all that was ridiculous. His true job to find 'human' specimens from about the world that had special abilities or powers of a sort. Once 'found' and brought back to him, he would then conduct experiments to try to combine powers within one person, making the ultimate killing machine to be sold or used against other nations and great cities. I was next in line but was lucky enough not to be caught yet again never had I heard of people escaping him either. I thought about my family I had left behind. Almost three weeks ago now, I was happily living at home with my sister and my mother and father. I thought about Nancy and how devastated she would have been at my sudden departure. Tears sprang up in my eyes as I recalled that memory. It had been a lovely Thursday evening. Our fire was blazing and everyone was seated around the kitchen table. Nancia had just come running in with her new doll that dad had bought her. She was so proud of it and had kept it with her throughout the entire day and previous night.

'Look how pretty she is Serriarn!' she had squeeled as she jumped up and down with the doll in her hands. I had laughed and agreed with her. Nancia was a eight years old and had not found out about my wings. My mother and father believed it was best that she was not to get involved with it. I thought it was wise too as a little girl's mouth could not be trusted to be kept shut. We lived in a world that was dominated by technology enterprises. They controlled the economy, the government and all the businesses within the world. Constantly we were reminded of their influence over us all. Various advertisements were shown all across the city on great plasma screens, urging us to buy their new products and join in the 'chase' for new merchandise. Yet underneath all that, there were hidden agenda's to these enterprises that wanted 'nothing more than to help the people of the world get ahead'. My family was not rich and we were only sustained by my father's job working as a janitor for the major water corporation of Treckenar yet he had been laid off only on Monday. He had spent his days searching for new jobs as our meagre money slowly had started to trickle away. Treckenar is a monopoly of the world and controlled all households with restricted amounts of water. Discrimination was involved. The rich received more water because of their pay yet folks, like us, were limited to about five litres a day for both washing and drinking. My mother suffered heavily but had managed to keep us going for quite a while now. Earlier on that Thursday morning, my mother had received a letter from the organization of RISC; Research and Investigation of Specialised Citizens.

I had found my mother crying in the kitchen with the letter within her hand. At the time, I knew not what RISC was or what they wanted with me but it seemed like my mother knew.

'What is wrong mother?' I had asked her. Nancia had gone to her primary school and I had a day off to help with the household duties. I had released my wings and was able to fly around freely outside seeing as we lived so far from our neighbours. She had cried even harder as I sheltered her within a hug made up of wings and arms.

'My love, my beautiful daughter...' she couldn't continue and ran off into the other room, dropping the letter accidently on the ground. I picked it up and read it.

RISC had heard word that I had special abilities and would like to look deeper into it. They said they were willing to pay a lump sum of money that would last our family the next twenty years of food, water and rich sheltering. Why was my mother crying? How did they find out. I didn't know but I was furious that they offered my family money for me. They would never give me away...would they? Later that night I had heard my father and mother speaking to each other when they had sent us to bed. I had snuck down and eaves-dropped on their conversation.

'Kennedy...you know what could happen if we don't,' mother had whispered urgently.

'I know, I know. I have heard the stories...but we can't give her to them. Who knows what they will do to her. You know the stories of those that never return to their families.'

Mother then had started to weep. I was saddened by their grief but could understand their hard decision that they had to make. I started to cry silently and had wrote them a farewell letter explaining my choice to run from the corporation and to lead them after me, so that my family could not be hurt. I told them to run and hide away and that I will find them when all is safe. As I packed what few clothes I had, I visited Nancia. She was so beautiful as she slept in her own peaceful existence, away from the troubles of the world that we lived in. Only to protect my family did I run, only to protect Nancia from what could harm her innocence. I had kissed her one last time. She stirred a little before she drifted back to sleep.

'Serriarn?'

I was stirred out of my reverie as Seth nudged me with his foot.

'Huh?'

'You were daydreaming for quite a while there. Are you crying?'

I quickly wiped my eyes and shook my head.

'Do you want to jump or shall I fly you down?' I asked him filling my voice with a mocking tone.

'Fly. Maybe when I find my confidence somewhere down there will I jump,' he admitted. I nodded and took flight. I hovered just above him and slipped my arms underneath his underarms and lifted him off the building. He gave me directions to his next place that he assured me was perfectly hidden and safe.

I set him down carefully and said goodbye.

'You are not staying?' He asked.

I turned around in the air and looked at him quizzically but he didn't reveal any hidden agenda of his question, or he was extremely good at hiding it.

'No, I cannot. I need to think. I will be back in the morning if you want,' I said. He nodded.

'Wait...can I have your number?'

I smiled a small smile as I recited to him my mobile number. He pressed in the numbers expertly into his fancy phone. I turned then and flew back to my safe 'home'.

So far, no ransom note had come my way about my family from RISC. Surely that meant that they had hidden away right? Surely that meant that they hadn't found them yet. I thought to myself. I wished with all my might that that was true. I bunked down within my blankets and soon tears streamed down my face.

'Goodnight, mum, dad, Nancia...wherever you are,' I whispered wiping my eyes of my tears.

Chapter 6

I sat up as my phone rang loudly beside me.

'Hello?' I said groggily.

'Serriarn?'

'Yes...who is this?' I asked as I wiped my eyes.

'Seth. Just checking that you didn't give a fake number...'

'Why would I do that?' I asked earnestly.

'Never mind.'

'Is that all you called for?' I asked him as I got up and stretched out my legs, arms and wings.

'Nah...gotta call from Rin and the gang. Asked if we want to go out this arvo,' he said.

'We? I highly doubt Lily or any of your entourage wants to see me again,' I said remembering what had happened last time. I doubted that Suzie would enjoy my company. He laughed as he must have remembered too.

'Don't worry about her. Are you gonna come?'

'I'm not sure I should go out. I mean, there are men looking for me...and you.'

'This city is huge and there is no place that I don't know.'

'I don't know Seth...' I said uneasily.

'Sweet, I'll see you at my place in fifteen minutes.'

The receiver sounded. I sighed. Was there anything I could do? I quickly rearranged my hair and then realised all my new clothes was back at the apartment. I groaned and was not game enough to go back there just yet. I set off into the sky, following the directions given to me the previous night. I landed lightly on the doorstep of the two storey house. I knocked on the door. The door was electronic and opened by itself. Nice manners, I thought to myself.

'There are some clothes by the stairs that were my cousins that she has gotten rid of. Shower is down the hall, on the right hand side, last door. Take as long as you like.' Seth's voice crackled on the intercom.

'Do you have any suspenders?'

'Suspenders? What...are you old?' Seth scoffed.

'Well what else will I use to strap back my wings all mighty one?'

He laughed, 'Don't worry, my dad has some. I'll get it for you,' he said and the intercom flickered out. I walked to the stairs and picked up a pretty blue skirt, some silver ballet flats, a simple white tee and a designer coat.

I walked quickly to the shower and undressed. The unlimited supply of hot water loosened all my tense muscles and washed away all the sweat and grime over the past few days. A bottle of lavender scented body wash lay idle on the little rack. I used some and smiled at that familiar scent. At home, father had planted a garden filled with exotic flowers and lavender was a main contender to take over.

No longer than my usual shower that I took at home, I got out and quickly changed into the new clothes. I searched for a hairdryer and found one underneath the sink along with a bottle of spray-on deodorant. I opened the door and found the suspenders. I tied down my wings and slipped on the coat. Tying my long hair back into a pony tail I exited the bathroom and went to sit in the lounge.

'That was short,' he commented.

'I was always brought up to treasure the amount of water we received. But obviously how you live, you don't need to.'

He looked at me up and down. I frowned at him.

'So, where are we going then?' I asked him as I sat down. I was suddenly self-conscious of how short the skirt was and how low cut the t-shirt was. I tied the coat tighter about my waist.

'They want to go for a movie then check out the new mall that has just been completed. All the newest technology is being sold there and Trent needs some new gear,' he said.

'What time?'

He looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. Whoa! Did I sleep in that much?

'Well...now.'

'Now!'

'Chill Serriarn, we get there when we get there. I've already called up a taxi and they should be coming here in about five.'

'I haven't got any money,' I said awkwardly.

'Don't worry 'bout it. I'll shout you but then you can work it off to pay me back,' he said with a smirk. A horn beeped outside. He opened the door and walked out first and hoped into the car.

'And has no manners either,' I mumbled to myself as I hoped in the either side of the car.

These new taxis took no time at all getting to where we wanted even thought it was on the other side of town.

I opened my own door and thanked the driver. He grunted and drove off once we were out of the car. I followed Seth into the large shopping centre. Luckily today was not so warm as the past few days. I kept a sharp eye out for the suspicious men that could be a potential threat but so far, no one looked at me oddly.

'Yo Seth! Dude, you are so late,' Trent called out from outside a sunglasses boutique. He was standing with Lily, Suzie, Mel and a new boy. His hair was a brown-blonde colour. He match Trent's height and was more simple dressed then either Seth and Trent.

'Eli, what up man,' Seth said, his eyes tight as he smiled. He nodded and my eyes met his. He held out his hand to me.

'Serriarn,' I said taking his hand and shaking it.

'It is a pleasure to meet you,' he said genuinely. I smiled back. All of the girls totally ignored me and so I did not say hi. Trent smiled at me and then we moved on.

'I have never heard of you before,' Eli said falling back with me. Seth walked ahead and talked with Trent and the girls. Every so often, he looked back but subtly. I wondered why.

'Well, we haven't really spoken much before this,' I said honestly.

'Who wouldn't think of talking to you? I bet all of the boys are dropping at your feet,' he said smiling cheekily. I laughed awkwardly as a little blush appeared at my face. I turned away and started to talk about the new shops. He followed my train of thought and thankfully played along. They picked a movie once we had reached the cinemas on the sixth floor and I went along with it. Set handed me a ticket and I met his eyes. He stared hard at me before moving on. I frowned a little. Eli continued to chat amiably which I was kind of happy for. I laughed from his jokes and he chose a seat next to me in the movies. I was uninterested in the movie. Obviously the girls chose this one because it was all about a damsel in distress waiting to be saved by her magical prince, except it was set in an apocalyptic world, probably why Seth and Trent said yes to it. Seth sat on my other side to the protests of the girls. I hid my smile as Eli seemed to find the most serious parts of the movie funny.

As we exited the movie, Eli got evil looks as he was laughing all the way out.

'What a great movie,' he said grinning. I smiled at him and shook my head at him.

'Time for lunch eh Seth?' Trent asked. Seth nodded and we headed off towards the food court.

'So tell me about yourself?' Eli asked.

'Ah, well I come from out of town and am here for a holiday,' I said.

'Well you chose the right person to hang with in a big city like this?'

'Who...Seth?'

'Nah not that prick. I'm talking about me,' he grinned. Seth heard it.

'Dude, I could hold you to the ground with one hand,' he said.

'I would like to see you try man,' he said gesturing.

'Why would I waste time on you anyway?'

Eli laughed but then his phone rang.

'Hello?'

I walked away to give him space and looked through the windows of a make-up store.

Mother, would love this kind of stuff, I thought.

'Sorry about that. So tell me about your family? Got any brothers of sisters?'

'Yes, I got one younger sister.'

'I do too. Yet she is the most annoying little girl ever. She's just turned ten.' He laughed.

I smiled.

'She sounds adorable,' I said earnestly.

'Not until you meet her...would you like too?' He asked.

'Is she here?'

'Yeah, my mother works in one of the shops here and she sometime brings Phillipa along with her.'

'Ah, well I'm not sure...' I said sneeking a glance at Seth. He stood idly waiting for us.

'Come on, then you can see how annoying she is,' he said smiling. I gave in and nodded.

'Yo, guys. We'll see ya later,' Eli said to everyone.

'Where are you's going?' Trent asked.

'Going to see the fam,' he said.

'We might as well come with. I ain't that hungry,' Seth said.

The girls nodded and so Eli grudgingly admitted to allow them to come. I had never before experienced or seen such hidden motives in friends' speech to each other. It was a short walk to Eli's mothers soap and cream shop. We walked inside as the others stay outside and were hit with all different aromas from all the various body creams, candles, and incense. I looked longingly at the various creams that my mother and Nancia would love.

'Mum? You there? I got someone I want you to meet.'

'Darling! You never see me in the shop...and who is this girl?' I heard his mother call from the back. She sounded happy. His mother walked out with a white apron on. She was small and had a cute round face with bright blue eyes. Her hair was blonde, well, almost platinum blonde. She took both of my hands in hers and shook them warmly.

'I'm Meena and you are?'

'Serriarn.'

'Is Phillipa here?' Eli asked

'Why? Oh, do you want to meet her? Have you got a younger sister?' She asked, the questions spilled out of her mouth.

'Ah...yes I do. She is eight, well turning nine in about two months now,' I said but died off as I realised that she _was_ turning eight soon. I swallowed and then smiled at her. She cocked her head at me with a sympathetic smile at her face.

'Phillipa! Eli is here with one of his friends. Come out here darling,' she called and released my hands. Eli smiled at me and I smiled back as a little blonde hair girl ran out and behind her mother. Eli's mother took her hands and brought her in front. Nancia was tall for her age and was about the size of Phillipa.

'Hello,' I said bending down so that I was just below her height. Her face, her eyes spoke of that little kid innocence.

'My name is Serriarn. I am a friend of your brother's,' I said to her. She turned and hugged her mother's legs...Nancia was very chatty and liked to speak with all no matter whether they were strangers of family.

'What's wrong Phillipa. Too shy eh, well maybe we should go then?' he said as he turned to walk away.

'No!' Phillipa ran and hugged Eli's waist. He laughed.

'That is a pretty dress. Where did you get it from?' I asked kindly.

'Daddy,' she mumbled.

'Was a present?'

She nodded.

'She is very shy for her age,' Meena commented.

'D'you know what. I have got a younger sister like you and she loves to play with dolls. Do you?'

'Someone is talking to you Phillipa. It is rude not to answer,' Eli commented, but not harshly.

'Talking about rudeness. Where were you last night Eli? Why didn't you answer your phone?' Meena started. I politely walked a few steps and admired a cream while Eli and Meena argued.

I turned around as Phillipa tugged at my coat. She held up a pretty lavender flower.

'Is this for me?' I asked her softly. She nodded and placed it in my hands. Tears sprang up in my eyes as her kindness reminded me so much of Nancia. I bent down and took it from her.

'Thank you,' I said wiping away my tears. She skipped away back to Eli and his mother. While they weren't looking I quickly checked in the mirror and was happy to see that my eyes weren't that red. I turned and looked out and I met Seth's questioning gaze. I turned away quickly and straightened my clothes out.

'Alright Mum! Let's go Serriarn. Gotta go Phillipa, I'll see ya tonight ok?' Eli said hugging her briefly before holding the door for me.

'Thanks,' I smiled at him and waved goodbye to Phillipa. She shyly smiled and gave a small wave back.

'Your sister is gorgeous,' I said to him.

'I'm glad someone thinks so,' he said.

'Are we done yet? I am starving,' one of the girls said. I rolled my eyes and Eli saw. He grinned.

'I'm sorry but we have to go,' Seth said suddenly.

'But why?'

Seth walked near me and nudged me. I looked and he nodded his head towards two large men. They were wearing ear pieces and dark sunnies which totally opposed their brightly coloured holiday clothes.

'Sorry guys but we gotta go,' Seth said and walked away.

'Thanks. It was nice to meet you Eli,' I said smiling warmly.

'Wait, do you have to go?'

'Sorry but I do.'

'Could I have your number,' he asked me. I looked towards the men and they were still browsing the crowd.

'You have a pen?'

He just handed me his phone and I pressed the numbers in. I smiled and then ran after Seth.

'Sure are getting popular aren't you,' he commented devoid of emotion. I looked behind me as we were about to turn the corner and saw the men disperse into the crowd.

'You didn't really seem to like Eli?'

'Huh?'

I looked at him but he kept on looking straight. I followed him out and waited as he hailed a taxi.

'So, where too now?' I asked him.

'I don't know,' he answered back.

'Why are you hailing a taxi then...where are we going?

He shrugged.

I put my hands on my hips but quickly put them down. Too much like Seth's entourage.

'What's wrong Seth?' I asked him.

'Nothing.'

'Come on. I'm a pretty good determiner of moods and the one you are in now is not very communicative.'

'You just came to know me. You don't know what I'm like. No one does, not even my parents so don't try to sound as if you do,' he answered back as he started to walk off down past the designer brands of technology and shoe stores. I followed him.

'I have been with you long enough to know when something is upsetting you,' I said.

He laughed a mocking sort of laugh, 'You can barely call that a month and you say you already know me?'

'Excuse me. I have been working day and night at your apartment for over three weeks now and you think that all that time I had been _just_ doing my job? And since you became my friend you have opened up more and I have gotten to know you better...of course there is more to you than what meets the eye but I know a good deal of you already,' I said angrily to him.

'You know nothing of me! You were nothing before this and you are nothing now! If it wasn't for me you'd be working on the street or you would've ended up being kidnapped by those guys.'

'Well I'm sorry rich boy for cramping up your style, for ruining the days you spend with those material girls! Maybe I don't belong in the city but at least I can see what real friends are...at least I don't lie and carry on with a life I hate,' I hissed.

'It's better than the life you lived out in that hobo-land. You barely had enough water to shower every day, let alone money. Your father was a janitor. A janitor! Your mother has been out of the work for ten years and she's trying to support a child and you...be grateful for what you've got now,' he shot back.

I stared at him uncomprehending.

'How did you know about my family?' I whispered afraid to hear the answer.

'You think that we would just let some stranger girl into our house without a check on her background eh? I know everything about you, your family, and the pets that you had...everything. I know all the troubles you had so do not talk to me like you know who I am,' he said harshly.

I could feel the anger ooze away as the tears began to form in my eyes. I couldn't cry now. Not now.

'You don't know anything about hardship. You know nothing about love or what it means to leave the ones you love...I thought I could trust you, I thought that maybe, just maybe, you were different to your cold, heartless self, that you would be a friend in a strange city as this...but I was wrong,' I whispered. The tears leaked out my eyes. I looked into his eyes and then turned and walked away.

Chapter 7

My alarm woke me up once again. I checked my phone. No messages nor missed calls and the battery was almost about to die. I stretched and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and there were sure signs that it was going to rain and a rooftop was not the most ideal place to stay when a storm was coming. My stomach growled as I rolled up my make-shift bed and gathered my meagre belongings together.

It had been two days since my fight with Seth. During that time Eli had called and wanted to meet up. I complied and we went to eat lunch, he kindly offered to buy it for me. I was ashamed when I accepted but he had been so nice about it.

My message tone went off. It was Eli.

_D'you want to catch up at my place tonight?_

_I would love to. Are you sure I won't be a bother? _I replied.

I let my hair loose and brushed it out with my fingers. I had managed to steal back my clothes that I had left at Seth's place. He wasn't home when I had come around and strangely enough my clothes had been chucked in the bin. Luckily it was wrapped in a plastic bag before being thrown out but I still felt a little icky wearing the clothes.

The mobile went off again.

_It's fine. My dad's an ass but he ain't home tonight so it'll just be my mum, Phillipa, you and me. I'll meet you at that place we had lunch at yesterday at around 4. K?_

_Sure,_ I replied ending it off with a smiley face.

I sat on the roof and wondered what to do. My head felt as heavy as my eyes did. It was seven in the morning but last night, I could not sleep at all. I set my alarm clock for three thirty and prayed that the weather would stay.

I yawned and unrolled my blankets again and decided to take it easy until then.

My alarm went off right near my ear. I groaned and noticed the sky was dark. I jumped up. Was I late? I relaxed as I looked at my clock. My phone beeped as it protested to my activities. It was soon about to run out of battery for sure. I yawned and rolled up my gear once more. I flew down and hid my stuff underneath a cardboard box near a row of bins and rubbish bags. The smell was atrocious but where else could I keep them? I hoped that the storm would hold out by the time I got back tonight. I groaned as I couldn't keep living like this. No shower for a day now, sleeping on top of a roof. What my mum would say now... I shook that thought away and strapped my wings up. It was getting darker and darker and the city was a rough place when darkness came about. I took my phone and put it in my pocket and walked towards the shopping centre.

I came to the small little restaurant and waited outside in about fifteen minutes. It was a cute restaurant but quite expensive. The menu consisted on the finest of meals at very high prices.

'Hey Serriarn!'

I smiled as Eli came walking into view. He was casually dressed but his style made his jeans and shirt seem cool.

'I don't look that attractive today. I'm sorry but I...'

'Hey, don't worry about it. You look perfectly fine to me,' he said smiling. I turned away slightly as the blood rushed to my face.

'Common. My mum's got a meal ready for us at home,' he said kindly. I smiled and followed him back to his home.

His home was richly furbished. I had never seen houses this close before with very little garden space but I guess this is what everyone had in the city.

The inside was huge and led to another entire house upstairs. Exotic paintings decorated the cream walls and marble furniture fit perfectly in with the theme.

'Your house is beautiful,' I said in awe. The house that we lived in was about the size of the living room alone and with only the basic types of furniture.

'Ah, it ain't that good,' he said easily. I gawked at him but wipe my face clean of the envy that I was feeling. We strode down the hallway into the huge kitchen connected to the dining room.

'Hello Serriarn. How nice it is to come and join us,' beamed Meena.

'I'm sorry I'm so underdressed,' I said feeling the blood rush to my face.

'Don't worry about it my darling. Whilst Fred isn't here you are welcome to wear whatever you like.'

I gave Eli a questioning look.

'My father, he works for Treckenar as one of the managers of a certain division. Don't ask me which. He has an apartment in the city and rarely comes home which is a bonus for us.'

'Don't you miss your father?'

He laughed a bitter laugh, 'He is the bitterest man you could ever meet. When he comes home Phillipa and I stay well away from him as he is prone to releasing his anger. We are not supposed to bring anyone to the house but mum is reliable to keep our secret.'

'When is your father supposed to be home again?'

'Not until tomorrow night, so you should be alright,' he said with a reassuring smile.

'Come and sit Serriarn. He look too skinny my love,' Meena said. I smiled and sat down next to Eli at the huge table. The table was filled with mouth watering food like steamed fish, roast chicken, beans, salad and various vegetable and egg dishes.

'It looks delicious...Meena,' I said uneasily. I was always taught to address strangers by their last names. She smiled warmly and called Phillipa down. She came running in but slowed down immediately when she saw me.

'Hello Phillipa,' I smiled at her. She smiled slowly back and took a seat next to her mum on the opposite side.

'Please, help yourself,' Meena said putting some chicken onto Phillipa's plate.

I took a small bit of every meal so I could try all the food. I tried the fish first and my taste buds just melted away as the flavour of the fish consumed my mouth.

'This is excellent Mrs...Meena,' I said through a mouthful of fish.

She beamed like any mother would when her food was complimented.

'Darling there is no need to be so...'

The door burst open. Meena let out a squeal as a tall man dressed in a business suit entered, undoing his tie and complaining.

'Meena...I need this tie changed and my shoe polished and where the hell is my other...' He stopped as he spotted me. I couldn't tell what facial expression he was showing, all I knew was that I was no longer welcome in the house.

'Denzel...' Meena started but was cut short as the dominant man held up his hand.

'I thought I told you that there are to be no visitors within this house! Especially no beggars or street scum!' He roared. He advanced towards me, his eyes deadly. He reached me before I had to escape. He grabbed my arm with an iron grip.

'Dirty little scum in my house!' he sneered.

'Call the authority Meena,' he roared at her. I started to squirm under his grip. Eli quickly got up and ripped his father's hand off of my arm. A bright red mark was left and a pulsing arm. I resisted the urge to swear as the burning sensation was still there. The father's rage turned onto his son but Eli was already near the door motioning for me to follow. Meena was trying desperately to calm her husband but was not having any luck. Phillipa was whimpering as she sat in her chair, tears ready to spill over.

'...no charity house! I work hard to keep the status I have and you...' Eli shut the door.

Eli's name was roared through the house.

'I'm truly sorry Serriarn. We didn't honestly expect him to come home this soon. Shit! I'll see ya later Serriarn. If I survive this night,' he grinned at that last sentence but I looked horrified. Before he entered into the house he quickly came back and hugged me. I was taken by surprise but before I could react he had entered the house again.

Suddenly I felt the cold of the night air. Loneliness seeped through my veins and I looked at myself. I really did seem like a beggar street kid with dirty hair and filthy clothes. Tears once more sprang too my eyes. I unstrapped my wings and flew far, far away from the big city. I knew it was dangerous to return home but there was nowhere else I would feel comforted. At night the landscape had changed dramatically but I had often flown away from home at night even though I got told off badly when I had returned the next morning. I spotted then familiar long stretching dirt road which had those familiar weeping trees. Soon enough I saw my desolate home and landed in the big oak tree next to my window. I covered my mouth and held my breath to stop the heart wrenching sob from escaping. My windows had been smashed and my bedroom wrecked. I flew down to the door step and touched the broken door tenderly. I couldn't continue but I just had to see the damage done. I pushed open the door but the hinges broke and it smashed too the door splintering even further. I peered within and to my horror everything as destroyed. Our dingy table smashed to pieces along with mother's best cups and saucers that she had prided herself so much on. I walked around the trashed door frames and smashed wooden furniture up the stairs. I first entered into Nancia's room and everything was totally destroyed. I gasped as I saw dried blood upon the floor and sheets.

'You bastards!' I yelled through tears. I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of the broken pile of wreckage that once was my home and screamed as loud as I could once on the front doorstep. I couldn't care less who saw me now but all I knew was whoever was chasing after me, I was ready to kill the stupid leader who owned RISC and who ordered my family...

'Oh man...' Tears spilled from my eyes. I leapt into the air and flew angrily towards the big city. If they want me...

'Come and get me,' I growled and headed straight for the main streets of the big city.

It was rather convenient to have a great fancy dress festival in the main square of town. Everyone was wearing costumes of all sorts. I landed in a back alley and walked straight into the crowd. No one even turned an eye at the girl with wings because there were about ten others with fake wings on their backs. Music was roaring from the public speakers as party-goers danced and made out in the streets. I wondered whether this was legal or not because public buildings around me were being defaced and toilet paper was being thrown around. I noticed several signs reading; "We are people not slaves!" or "Free those kept in vaults" or "No RISC no Suffering!". I wondered what they meant by the last one. Soon enough, sirens were roaring and people were screaming as security, police and Special Forces of the large companies that inhabited these buildings were taking control of the situation. I was pushed and shoved through the crowd. Helicopters flew in from above blowing all papers and signs away. I noticed on the side of one of the helicopters the sign of RISC; an atom with the R in the centre.

I scrambled to the top of the stage and looked over the chaos. I picked up the microphone ready to announce my arrival but stopped. What could one girl do to an entire company? I sunk to my knees, the helicopter's lights were flashing all over us. It hovered on me before going back to survey the crowd again. I stood up and walked sombrely off the stage and through the crowd and back to the road. I walked slowly across the empty street not caring what was going on around me. My family was gone, Seth doesn't care, Eli's probably going to get his head chopped because of me and...my family is gone... I broke down and cried not caring who saw me or who heard me. Utter despair and grief filled my entire being. What more does this world want to do to me...how much more pain can it give? Someone yelled but I ignored it until my hands started to glow. I looked out of my tear filled eyes to see a car heading straight for me. The car hooked on its breaks but it was too late as the driver saw me too late. I shook my head as I wiped my eyes and prepared for the end.

But it wasn't the end that I was expecting. I was hit from the side and came crashing to the ground rolling over the other person that had tackled me. I groaned as we stopped rolling. I had hit my head pretty head and my eye sight was all blurry. I looked to who the person was who now laid over me.

'Shit Serriarn! Does it not occur to you to move when something's bout to hit ya?'

I recognised that voice.

'Seth?' I said squinting.

'Damn right it is you idiot. Once I saw you on television here, I came straight down here. Security is crawling all over these streets and the idiot that you are to come here when they are searching for you...'

'I thought you didn't want to see me anymore. I thought you didn't care?'

'Shit! The guys have seen us. Common, you have to move right now!' he said scrambling off me. He pulled me up which made my head swim but I ran after him.

'Wait! Stop for a second!' I ordered. He didn't listen. I stopped automatically and threw up into a drain.

'Are you alright to continue?' I nodded leaning my hands on my knees. He cursed and I looked up to see men on both sides of the alley that we had been running through. Seth started walking towards them

'Stop!' They ordered. I summoned up the last of my energy and sprinted at Seth. I jumped and looped my arms under his taking him into the air. His weight seemed to be much heavier since the last time.

'Where do we go?' I managed to say between gasps of air. I felt as I would throw up again.

'Left here...keep going straight...now turn right and that small house right between those too,' he said pointing. Small was a severe understatement. I couldn't hold onto him for much longer.

'I can't hold onto you for much longer. I'm going to have to drop you,' I said as I flew quickly to the ground.

'Now!' he roared. I let go him and he dropped a few metres onto his small driveway. I gave up then and let myself drop. I expected to feel the ground but instead two strong arms caught me. I slumped in his arms and let the blackness take over my mind.

Chapter 8

I opened my eyes to bright lights. I felt I was going to throw up again and I rushed up. I searched frantically and saw the bright lights of a bathroom down the hallway. I slammed the door shut and threw up in the toilet. I groaned and stripped out of my dirty and smelly clothes and climbed into the shower blasting the hot water and cold water on.

What was I to do now?

After a good long time I stepped out of the shower and wrapped white folded towel around me. I looked in the mirror and saw my sad sorry face staring back at me.

At least I was clean.

I headed for the door and opened it heading out for my room. I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

'Shit...' I murmured as I remembered this wasn't even my house. I dashed back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I breathed in deeply when I noticed fresh clothes sitting on the counter. I shook my head and put my hand on my head.

'Thanks Seth,' I murmured as I dried myself and changed into the pretty dress.

I stepped out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

'I'm sorry I used your shower without permission,' I said to the figure reclining on the chairs in front of the television.

'You needed it badly,' he said continuing to watch television.

I sat down on the seat opposite him. He threw a glance my way before flicking back to the television.

'What happened last night?'

'I fell into a bad mental state,' I confirmed looking down at my hands.

'What happened to your arm?'

I looked down at my arm and spotted a huge bruise made by Eli's father.

'Nothing,' I said hesitantly.

'Oh, just shut the fuck up and tell me the truth!' he said angrily slamming the remote down.

He could always win the right response from me couldn't he?

'It was Eli's dad. I went for dinner but oh did Eli's father like that...' I said sarcastically as I got up and strode around angrily.

'You shouldn't have done that,' he said shaking his head.

'Eli's father is a top businessmen and he is renowned for liking no one but his family, not his colleagues, the shop keepers...no one. That is why he is such a good businessman,' he commented.

'You think that I would have knowing what was in store for me, for Eli, for his family. Oh, gosh...what have I put them through? Yet again, another family I have...shit!' I dashed away my tears.

'Please stop interrogating me Seth. I feel wretched enough without you there chipping away at my mental stability,' I said going around the kitchen table. I leaned my head on the table before slipping down.

'Serriarn!' I looked up at Seth as he came slipping around the corner.

'I'm sorry, honestly. I didn't mean to its just well...'

'What?'

He slid down beside me.

'It's just what?'

It looked like he was torn between something yet just as he reached a decision the door bell rang. I stayed where I was as Seth grudgingly answered the door.

'Sir, this is message from your parents.'

'Is that so...'

'Here also is a package which you have to sign here...'

'What is it?'

'I'm sorry sir but I am not privy to these things,' the messenger said faithfully.

'Fine.' I heard the pen scribble away and then the door close. I stood up after a moment and sat down opposite Seth at the couches.

'What is it?'

'We'll find out,' he said as he ripped open the letter. He read silently with a frown fixed upon his forehead.

'Well?'

He remained silent.

'Seth?'

'...My father...he had suffered from a heart attack and is now in intensive care. He is stable but still rather weak. My mother also says that they have had a new job offering at a larger company called...' He paused.

'Called what?...'

'A new accounting job at RISC,' he said looking at me.

'Right...' I said slowly. I swallowed and nodded for him to continue. He frowned.

'They also said that they have petitioned the men at RISC to get me a job there and that I am to use what is in the box to help with my interview.'

I frowned also as he dropped the letter and fetched a knife to cut at the tape holding the box together. Inside the cheap cardboard box was another steel box. He sat down and I came to stand behind his chair, curious to what RISC would have sent.

'_Name please_,' came the female robotic voice.

'Seth Tennant' Seth spoke clearly.

'_Authorisation not permitted. Name please_,' it said.

Seth sighed, 'Setheran Romeira Aderan Tennant.'

'That's your real name?'

'My birth-name, yes.'

'_Authorisation granted_.'

A small whirring sound was emitted from the box as the mechanical device opened.

'Scanning area for potential threats,' it said. I quickly ducked behind Seth as a neon blue laser shot out and scanned the entire room.

'_No threats detected_.'

'Why'd you do that?'

'Just in case...'

I stood up slowly and then marvelled at what Seth had placed on the small table. A touch-screen tablet had folded out and now arranged itself to be propped into place as the cameras viewed Seth. I quickly moved out of the eye of the camera as it immediately showed Seth on a small screen to the bottom right just as I came out of view. Another bigger black screen showed and sat dormant waiting for the other person with the other tablet to show.

'_Interview about to start in one minute_.'

'What?'

Seth was equally as shocked as I was and didn't have time enough to respond or know what to do. Soon enough another face appeared in the black screen. It was of a hardened aged man who looked sternly at Seth through the camera.

'Are you Setheran and we have here that you have applied for a job on the squad.'

'Err...yes I am sir but I'm...'

'Do not waste my time. I am making exceptions for you from very important work that must be attended to quickly.'

'Forgive my ignorance but I believe it was my parents who have signed me up and if this _is_ the interview than I am sorely prepared for it because I have only received the letter from my parents saying these things,' Seth said. Under a situation like this, I would have fumbled but Seth held his ground and fit perfectly into a pressured situation and acted very much like the business man he was supposed and raised to be.

The man grunted but continued.

'I do not care for explanations, just the facts. Now I will ask the questions and you will answer truthfully. For a job at RISC, you need to be prepared, loyal and above all quick witted. We work on a very tight budget for our boss and he accepts no failure. Now...'

I didn't want to listen to the questions that Seth was being asked. It was hard enough to listen to that man who may potentially have been a part of the capture of my family. I moved into the kitchen and busied myself by searching for food quietly. I was unsuccessful at finding meals so I was left with raw carrots and celery. I sat at the high bench staring at the patterns in the marble while munching on a raw celery stick.

'It's over,' Seth said from the couch. I looked up at him and he leaning back stretching.

'What was the end result?'

'He said he will go to his advisor and see whether I am liable for the position...'

'Ah...' was all I could say.

'I acted as immature and ignorant as I could to throw them off for a while. But with the power that my parents wield...one way or another they will come for me.'

I heard and saw the truth in what he was saying. I swallowed the last of the celery and got up and walked to the door.

'Where are you going?'

'I don't know really. Maybe just fly around and then come back. I just need to think,' I said earnestly.

'Do you think that it is wise?'

'Do you think that working for RISC is wise when you know me?' I shot back. He didn't say anything but he did have a point. I sighed; frustrated that nothing could be done. I walked away from the door and back into the room in which I woke. I entered and then heard ringing. Was that my phone? I searched around my room and found it under some papers on the table.

'Hello?'

'Yo, Serriarn. It's Eli.'

'Oh, hey. How are you?'

'Yeah, got off easily with dad which was quite strange but I just wanted to apologise for that night. Do you want to hang out one time? I feel bad so I wanna make it up to you,' he pleaded.

'Err...I don't know Eli, I mean...won't you get in trouble again if I am found out with you?' I said finding any excuse to not go out in public. Seth was right, it would be trouble if I go out immediately.

'Please, it would mean a lot to me if you did come.'

'I...I don't know.'

'Please...'

Suddenly an idea did occur. Wouldn't they be searching for me hiding in the area of the festival? Wouldn't they be searching the houses so maybe they wouldn't expect me to come out of hiding?

'Alright, what do you have in mind?'

'Sweet. Alright how about I meet you at the little restaurant that we had lunch at one time; the place where I want to take you is not too far from that district...at about 11 o'clock,' he said.

'Sounds good,' I said warmly.

'I'll see you tomorrow then,' he said excitedly before he hung up.

I sighed.

'Who was that?'

'Um...Eli,' I said rubbing my temples.

'What did he want?'

'Why do you want to know?' I asked curious.

'I don't trust him,' he said.

'You don't trust Eli but you trust RISC enough to go for an interview?'

'That was not my decision!'

'I know, I know...but I just don't get why you don't like Eli anymore,' I asked. Seth leaned against the doorframe to my room. He just had that cool, calm easy look about him that easily made anyone get attracted.

'I had never liked him...'

'But you were tolerable of him, but now you can't even stand the sight of him.'

Seth left and I was alone once more.

Chapter 9


End file.
